You're Everything
by Ken319
Summary: /'Aku pasti bisa menikahimu nanti, selama tanda itu masih ada'/ 'Janji'/ Kau harus memilih antara yang sangat kau sukai, dengan orang yang amat kau cintai—Kau harus menyadarinya sekarang juga, walau terlambat—/ Nearly Completed, need decisions.
1. Chapter 1 : A Year In Hogwarts

Fanfict yang Harpot keluar juga, OW. Dengan OC. Asha Young. Huh~ Gaje!

Harry Potter is not mine, JK. Rowling punya.

**Chapter 1 : A Year In Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Kembali lagi aku mengutuk sial. Jelas. Oh, halo. Aku adalah Asha. Ini tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts Ini tahun 1987 tepatnya. Aku adalah kelahiran muggle, tentu saja. Dan kini, aku baru saja mencari kompartemen, dan tidak ada kompartemen yang muat! Sial. Aku membuka kompartemen, dan wajah pemuda muncul. Sendirian.<p>

"Er, maaf boleh aku duduk di situ?" Tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang. Orang itu mengangguk. Aku mengulum senyum. Aku duduk di kursi yang di sediakan. "Namaku Asha Young. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Seruku tersenyum.

"Aku Oliver Wood." Ucapnya. Keheningan tercipta. Aku memecahkan suasana.

"Kau mau di asrama mana?" Tanyaku. Wood menoleh. Dia tampak bersemangat.

"Gryffindor!" Serunya tersenyum girang.

"Wah, sama! Kita sehati! Enak sekali jika kita diizinkan main Quidditch—" ucapku mengkhayal.

"Kau suka Quidditch?" Tanyanya kelewat bersemangat, dan dia bangkit berdiri memunahkan jarak kami. Kurang dari sejengkal, kurasa. Dan sialnya, seorang prefek datang membuka pintu kompartemen, matanya membesar. Wood segera merona merah dan duduk kembali.

"Well," Kata prefek itu kaku. "Kalau kalian mau melanjutkan acara kalian yang kupergoki tadi, tidak apa-apa. Tapi _hell_, kalian baru 11 tahun!" Prefek itu tertawa geli. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku menyukai quidditch! Aku harap aku bisa main! Sejujurnya, aku ingin main sebagai chaser, tapi itu mustahil." Ujarku sepelan mungkin. Kami lalu saling mengobrol tanpa beban,

"Young, kau lucu sekali!" Tawa Wood.

"Panggil aku Asha saja, Oliver. Boleh, kan? Aku ingin sekali jadi sahabatmu!" Seruku tersenyum. Oliver mengangguk.

**End of Asha**

**oOo**

"Young, Asha." Panggil McGonagall pada Asha. Asha tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi sorting hat yang telah di sediakan. Wajahnya menampilkan keingintahuan besar. Dia menatap seluruh aula besar dengan senyuman lebar. Dia akan menyetujui, dimanapun dia berada, dia harus berada dengan sahabatnya.

"Wah… baik hati… licik…. Berani…. Tapi punya kemauan… tapi dimana untuk menempatkanmu?" Tanya Topi Seleksi. Topi seleksi memang topi yang sangat menarik. Dia dapat mengetahui bagian hati terdalam seseorang dan dapat memutuskan asrama mana. Tapi, seperti kata Dumbledore, pilihan kitalah yang membuat kita berbeda.

"Dimana saja asalkan kau taruh Oliver Wood sama," gumam Asha kecil. Dia, di dalam hatinya, sangat ingin bersama seorang Oliver Wood. Karena dia sahabat pertamanya. Bagaimanapun kau mempunyai teman yang banyak, seorang teman pertama akan sangat berharga bagimu, walau kau tidak ingat sekalipun. Topi Seleksi hanya berdecak 'dasar' dan kemudian berseru.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Seru Topi Seleksi, dan Asha berlari kecil menuju Charlie Weasley yang bertepuk tangan. Asha tersenyum, menunggu Oliver. Dia berharap agar seorang Oliver Wood dapat masuk ke Gryffindor. Tidak lama setelah Asha, McGonagall mengumumkan nama-nama.

"Wood, Oliver." Ucap McGonagall dan Oliver duduk di bangku yang telah di sediakan. Topi itu berbisik sedikit.

"Kau tahu, nak. Aku terpaksa memasukanmu ke Gryffindor. GRYFFINDOR!" Seru topi kencang, dan Asha tersenyum girang. Seorang Oliver Wood bersama Asha Young... Sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan.

**oOo**

Sudah cukup lama Asha dan Oliver bersama-sama. Mereka sangat menyukai mengobrol tentang Quidditch, apalagi Oliver, bisa dibilang dia hampir _terobsesi _dengan Quidditch. Memang, Quidditch itu sangat hebat. Kau akan terpesona melihatnya. Mereka sudah semakin akrab dan ini terakhir kalinya pertandingan Quidditch tahun ini, Asha bersemangat, menggedor ruang tidur laki-laki tempat Oliver berada.

"Ol! Ol! Buka sekarang juga! Pertandingan hampir mulai, kau malah tidur!" Seru Asha keras. Lalu dia membukanya karena tidak sabar, langsung merujuk ke Oliver Wood yang sedang acak-acakan dan baru terjatuh.

"Oh maaf. Cepat!" Seru Asha tanpa bersalah dan membereskan tempat tidur Oliver yang menggerutu. Setelah selesai, Asha segera menggandeng dan berlari menuju tribun. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin karena lorong-lorong Hogwarts dapat membingungkan. Seluruh pendukung sudah bersorak sorai saat itu. Asha mendesis pada Oliver dan Oliver nyengir minta maaf.

"Dan Weasley sudah menangkap Snitch-nya! Gryffindor Win!" Seru komentator. Asha menepuk jidatnya, dan Oliver agak menjaga jarak, takut perempuan itu Tapi Asha tersenyum saja. Dia tertawa. Tertawa paling tulus yang pernah dilihat Oliver.

"Yah, tapi imbalannya kau harus pergi ke Diagon Alley bersamaku saat liburan! Mau, kan?" Tawar Asha. Oliver melongo tapi mengangguk. Asha turun dari tribun. Gryffindor menang lagi. Dalam hatinya, Oliver ingin melihat Asha tertawa tulus seperti itu lagi. Tertawa bukan karena paksaan. Tertawa tulus, karena Quidditch.

**Asha POV**

Geez, si Oliver. Lagi-lagi, dia mengacau dengan terlambat bangun. Padahal ini pertandingan final. Tapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya, jadi aku tersenyum. Kami ke ruang rekreasi dan segera ingin mengerjakan PR. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Apa?" Tanya Oliver lugu. Oh dia ini imut banget sih!

"Lebih baik kita mengerjakannya di perpustakaan," kataku. Oliver sudah mau membantah tapi aku menyelanya. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu!" Seruku, lalu menungguinya di depan kamar laki-laki. Dia keluar dengan tampang memelas tapi aku memeletkan lidah.

"Ayolah," Aku menggandeng tangannya sehingga Weasley yang baru selesai langsung membeku dan tertawa.

"Wood dan Young! Wood dan Young! Kalian masih kelas satu, tapi mesra sekali!" Goda Nizel Craine, si jahil. Aku hanya acuh tak acuh, tapi tidak kusangka wajah Oliver memerah! Oh, kami baru kelas satu. Tidak apalah. Lagian, kami ini sahabat baik!

"Diam, Craine! Apa sih yang kau inginkan?"

"Menggodamu, kalian terlihat mes~ra!" Seru Craine.

"Kami hanya teman."

"Tidak, kalian seperti kekasih." Craine memeletkan lidah dan tertawa. Aku memutar mata dan menyadari Oliver tambah memerah. Aku memutar mata lagi.

"Yaya. Anggap saja aku dan Oliver keka—maksudku seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Yuk, Oliver!" Seruku, dan menggandeng tangan Oliver yang meringis. Kami sampai di perpustakaan dan aku menuju tumpukkan buku dan mengeluarkan buku Keeper Hebat Sepanjang Masa dan memberikannya kepada Oliver.

"Olv, ini dia, buku yang hebat!" Kataku bangga. Olv mengangkat alis. Dia tidak terbiasa membaca buku, tapi kelihatan aneh.

"'Olv'?" Dia mengulang dengan bingung. Aku tertawa.

"Oh, panggilanku. Boleh, kan?" Jawabku tanpa memedulikan dia yang hanya memutar mata.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai. Baca!" Seruku bak komandan dan membuka lembar demi lembar.

Tidak terasa aku dan Olv mendiskusikan beberapa taktik Quidditch, dan itu membuat madam Pince mengusir kami! Jadilah, kami masih ada di koridor rahasia, memunggungi siapapun yang berlalu-lalang, dan masih asyik dengan buku Quidditch yang aku pinjam. 'Keeper Hebat' 'Quidditch' dan 'Legenda Slytherin dan Gryffindor' yang juga menarik bagi Olv.

"Oi!" Teriak seseorang, dan aku dan Olv yang berjarak terlalu dekat berpisah, nyengir pada orang tu, ketua murid.

"Demi Merlin! Anak kelas satu ber_ciuman! _Orangutuamu mengajarkan sopan santun tidak!" Seorang Bill Weasley datang, dan aku tidak senang. Siapa yang berciuman dengan Olv?

"Kami tidak berciuman." Bantahku, walau wajahku memerah dan Olv memerah, tapi Olv diam saja.

"Seperti itu di mataku, dan cepatlah tidur!" Perintah Weasley pada kami. Aku mengangkat bahu dan membereskan buku, dan segera pergi _tidur_. Sialnya, Peeves berkeliaran dan meneriakan, paling tidak, dengan menara Gryffindor. Oh, tidak sial, sial, sial.

"Woody mencium Yongi! Woody mencium Yongi! WHIIIIIII" Teriak Peeves. Oke. Aku pasrah dengan ini, jadi kubiarkan saja, dan pergi tidur walau pandangan anak perempuan yang membesar, apalagi aku anak kelas satu. Aku mengambil selimut dan menutup mata. Aku nyengir karena membayangkan senyum Bill Weasley. Oh, dia menarik bagiku.

**oOo**

Pagi-pagi, mereka heboh dengan berita yang di ciptakan Peeves-Weasley itu? Tak tahulah aku. Dan aku berkata keras-keras bahwa aku sama-sekali tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi santai. Kemudian, hari ini adalah um apa istilahnya? Valentine? Yah begitulah. Aku tidak peduli, dan para murid Slytherinn itu menyihir mistletoe agar tumbuh dimana-mana, jadi awas saja kalau mistletoe itu tumbuh di hidungmu. Aku dan Olv sangat gesit, sehingga Mistletoe menyebalkan itu enyah dari bumi ini dan tidak bisa mengganggu kami berdua. Kami sarapan pagi ini, dan aku harus tertawa melihat adik Nigel Crane, Nine Crane, mencium Veski Loran karena mistletoe padahal dia masih di kelas 1! Haha! Ingin rasanya aku mengejek si Nigel tapi Olv sudah mengajakku membaca buku yang seru itu lagi.

"Hari yang paling menyebalkan," ucapku mengunyah sosis panggang dan telur dadar yang masih baru dimasak. "Tapi untunglah Olv, kita tidak jadi korban. Aku menertawakan mereka yang tidak bisa. Tapi kalau aku terjebak mistletoe, sudah kupastikan kubunuh Slytherin brengsek itu."

Olv tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukai senyumnya itu. Tentu saja, dia adalah sahabatku! Tapi aku sangsi apakah Olv akan meninggalkanku untuk sahabat laki-lakinya diluar sana. Buang pikiran itu. Untuk sementara ini, aku menikmati tahun pertamaku dengan sahabat pertamaku, Oliver Wood.

"Olv, selamat hari Val. Aku menyukaimu senyummu lho!" Aku tersenyum. Olv juga nyengir. Itu memang benar, aku mengucapkannya spontan. Senyumnya begitu bahagia, dan aku selalu melihat senyumnya setiap ada kata, 'Quidditch'

**oOo**

Sudah akhir tahun ajaran dan sudah saatnya pula aku—oh well apa namanya? Pulang. Aku agak sedih, meninggalkan Olv. Tapi Olv punya keluarga. Aku sadar. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambai tangannya. Tapi kini beda. Aku janjian dengan Olv akan bertemu di Diagon Alley dan membeli peralatan yang sangat banyak, bukan banyak juga, tapi aku hanya ingin ngobrol dan melepaskan kepenatan dengan seorang Oliver Wood. Aku menunggu di Leaky Cauldron sambil meminum air biasa, tanpa apapun, karena aku akan menyimpan uang untuk sesuatu. Aku sudah memesan dengan pos burung hantu, dan aku yakin. Ini menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabunganku. Tapi aku yakin. Ini masih contoh dan harganya mahal sekali, aku harus ikut lelang untuk itu. Tapi aku rela. Olv sudah ada disampingku dan aku tersenyum lebar terus padanya. Dan kami sampai di toko Quidditch berkualitas. Aku memberinya Nimbus 2000 yang masih baru mengkilat, dan Nimbus itu contoh. Olv terpaku.

"Olv jahat, aku sudah membelimu tapi kau hanya seperti patung," candaku pura-pura cemberut. Olv ternganga dengan sapu ini dan terus mengelilinya dan kata-kata terima kasih terbata-bata meluncur, sedetik kemudian dia memelukku dengan begitu eratnya.

"AKu sayang kamu Asha!" Seru Olv, tidak sadar, dan aku hampir sesak napas. Begini lebih baik, kan?

**Owari.**

**A Year in Howarts**

* * *

><p>Ancur 3X maaf, ini fict pertama saya dan saya ingin membuat tentang Oliver Wood : Yah, konflik memang belum ada, sih. Sekitar tahun empat baru ada. Keep going.


	2. Chapter 2 : Quidditch

****Here Chapter 2 comes!

Ini tahun ke dua dari Oliver Wood. Saya sih maunya cepet2 tahun ketiga, karena ada si manis Fred & George. Sayang sekali u_u belum. Chapter selanjutnya, masih tahun ke dua! Nggak tahu juga, tapi tahun kedua lebih panjang. OMG! Kissing scene disini cuma nyentuh doang kok. UTamanya sih mau Oliver x Asha. Tapi lebih suka mana?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :Quidditch <strong>

Aku sudah siap dengan koper-koper dan Owl, burung hantuku. Yah, aku tidak puny aide, itu juga mengingatkan aku ke Olv. Aku melirik ke jendela mobil. Mobil menderu dan semakin mendekati, tidak lain tidak bukan stasiun King Cross. Aku turun dari mobil, melihat keluarga Oliver, Mr. Wood dan Mrs Wood. AKu menjabat tangannya.

"Asha Young," Ucapku tersenyum.

"Wah,ini sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Mr Wood ramah.

"Iya," jawabku lalu menoleh ke Olv. Dia mengangguk. "Selamat tinggal Mr , Mrs Wood. Kami pergi dulu," pamitku, lalu berjalan menuju Hogwarts Express. Aku naik dan mencari kompartemen. Aku duduk dan membaca beberapa artikel, ketika seseorang membawa pintu.

"Eh…bolehkah aku duduk sini?" Tanya orang terlalu tinggi, ramah dan matanya bercahaya. Aku mengangguk. Dia duduk di sampingku, sedangkan depanku ada Olv. "AKu kelahiran muggle. Martin Hardes. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Seru Martin memandangku dan Olv.

"Oliver Wood," acuh Olv. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan menoleh pada Martin lagi.

"Asha Young, Martin. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Jawabku. "Kau tahu Naruto? Komik Jepang itu?"

"Aku tahu! Seru, bukan? Tadinya kukira itu cuma khayalan, sama seperti sihir. Tapi sihir asli! Aku membaca banyak tentang sejarah Quidditch, menurutku err—seru!"

"Iya! Quidditch itu menyenangkan! Tapi aku ragu apa aku bisa masuk dalam tim," desahku.

"Aku tadinya di seleksi masuk Slytherin, tapi diganti jadi Gryffindor," ucap Martin masam. "Tapi tidak apa-apa! Lagian, mana ada yang menerima kelahiran muggle sepertiku," Martin mengangkat bahu. Olv diam saja, tapi ketika menyangkut piala dunia, dia langsung berceloteh tiada henti.

"Aku lapar," Gerutu Martin saat anak-anak diseleksi. (Yusya, Nickila, "HUFFLEPUFF")

"Martin, seleksi jauh lebih penting," sela Nick si-kepala-nyaris-putus. Jadilah Martin mencuri-curi makanan. Martin tampak seperti mayat hidup sampai akhirnya kepala sekolah, professor Dumbledore, mengumumkan selamat datang.

"Selamat datang! Dan Selamat bergabung kembali! Di Hogwarts ini, kalian telah diperingati, jangan keluar malam-malam—" Dan celotehan lain professor Dumbledore. Aku juga merasa lapar, sampai dia bilang; "Selamat makan." Aku langsung menyerbu makananku, mengambil daging yang dilumuri _sauce _dan sayuran segar. Aku segera memakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Asha, kau tahu, tahun ini ada uji coba Chaser dan Keeper. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Olv. Aku mendongak. Kulihat dia nyengir.

"Itu akan bagus! Sayangnya aku tidak punya sapu," Aku menghela napas.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku membelikanmu sapu paling bagus, ingat?" Tawaku sedikit, lalu kembali menyantap, tidak menyadari mukanya merah.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa yang perlu di maafkan? Sudahlah. Nah, oh ya! Kentang tumbuk!" Pekik-ku girang. Olv menatapku 'mengalihkan-pembicaraan' tapi siapa peduli! Aku memutar mataku. Dan seketika ada _cewek _yang bernama Michelle, dari Ravenclaw, menghampiri meja Gryffindor.

"Wood, katanya kau ingin bergabung dengan tim quidditch? Carilah Charlie!" Ucap cewek itu, Michelle Rane, tersenyum manis. Oliver merona dan mengangguk. Aku agak curiga. Setelah si Michelle Rane itu pergi, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke Oliver.

"Oliver, kau suka pada Rane?" Tanyaku berbisik. Oliver terkejut.

"Yah—agak." Oliver menjawab takut. Aku bingung apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Baiklah. Buat dia senang, ya." Ucapku tersenyum dan menyeringai. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hatiku rasanya tidak enakk, dan itu bukan masalahku.

~**End of Asha~**

Asha menghela napas setelah selesai makan. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajak Martin dan Oliver ke rekreasi. Oliver dan Martin mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan. Mereka sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk.

"Evanstirum," kata Asha kepada lukisan nyonya gemuk itu. Nyonya Gemuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dan terlihatlah warna-warni hangat Gryffindor. Asha merebahkan diri di sofa dan menutup matanya, diikuti Martin yang juga merebahkan diri di samping Asha, sebelum Oliver menatap mereka aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Asha pada pemuda penggemar berat Quidditch itu.

"Tidak…" jawab Oliver tapi dia merasakan ketidak-enakan. Dia merasa gelisah. Tapi dia menyingkirkan kemungkinan itu. "Martin, kau mau ikut aku ke kamar?" Asha memutar mata pada Martin Hardes dan Lelaki kelahiran muggle itu mengangguk, bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti Oliver yang membuka pintu kamar lelaki itu. Oliver menuju ranjang dan tidur, atau tepatnya pura-pura tidur.

"Kau tahu , Martin. Kau sepertinya suka pada Asha," Oliver membuka pembicaraan. Martin tidak bereaksi, lalu dia membuka mulut.

"Memang kenapa kalau iya?" Tanya Martin, duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, memandang langit-langit. Oliver diam. "OH ya. Kalian kan pernah _berciuman_. Pantas. Aku tidak boleh merebut cewekmu ya?" Ejek Martin.

"Bukan!" Bentak Oliver. Martin yang merasa dibentak mentap tajam Oliver.

"Baiklah, Wood. Aku mempunyai tantangan. Bila aku bisa mendapatkan Young, kau harus menjauhi Young selamanya. Bagaimana?" Ejek Martin. Oliver diam. "Yah, sudah kusangka kau tak mau, hanya peduli sama Michelle Rane tidak berguna itu. Tapi begini semakin mudah. Karena kau tak menerima, kau tak boleh mendekati dia!" Martin menjilat bibirnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu! Aku mau!" Seru Oliver dari kejauhan. Martin menyeringai.

**...*****...*******

_Tok-tok_. Asha bangun. Tumben, pagi-pagi begini, ada yang mengtuk pintu. Karena malas memakai pakaian sopan, Asha bangun saja dan membuka. Oliver Wood.

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Asha. Dia menutup pintu.

"Ma..maaf," ucap Oliver gugup. "Ka—kau sudah siap?"

Asha hanya mendengus, lalu segera mandi—dan siap! Dia membuka pintu dan Oliver Wood masih di sana.

"Ayo!" Seru Oliver. Asha bertanya-tanya, tumben sekali Oliver pagi-pagi begini. Dan dia pelan-pelan mendengar ledakan air di kamar Martin, dan Oliver nyengir. Asha mengangkat alis tapi tidak memusingkan itu.

Ketika mereka duduk manis di aula besar, Asha menoleh dan melihat Michelle Rane tersenyum manis dan hangat pada Oliver. Oliver melambai.

"Kau gila, Olv. Dia, kan kelas 5! Memang sih manis—tapi!" Seru Asha. "Tapi yang lebih penting ini!" Asha menunjuk pada kertas lusuh—tidak lusuh, tapi terlihat terinjak-injak, dan ada tulisan:

_Uji coba Chaser, Keeper_

_Jam 1 Siang. Temui;_

_Charlie Weasley_

"Aku curiga ini perbuatan Slytherin," dengus Asha lalu membolak-balik buku yang ia baca. "Bagaimana menurutmu jagoan?" Tanya Asha, lalu mengambil roti.

"Jangan panggil aku jagoan. Aku jadi seperti anakmu!" Gerutu Oliver, lalu mengambil kertas itu, menimang-nimangnya. "Aku ikut." Senyum cerah Oliver Wood tersungging di bibirnya.

**...****...******

Lapangan Quidditch di penuhi anak Gryffindor yang ingin uji coba. Dan Charlie Weasley, Nigel Crane, Quinn Tray, Luinne Grad sedang mengatur barisan. Adapula anak yang menjulang tinggi, ada yang pendek, ada anak kelas 2—dan banyak yang lainnya. Asha ragu-ragu apakah ia bisa, jadi dia nonton dan memberi semangat.

"Keeper! Di sini semua! Kita uji coba! Jaga gawang tersayang kita dari 5 Quaffle yang akan masuk!" Teriak Charlie. Dan Oliver gugup disana.

"OLV! Ayo kamu bisa OLI VER!" Teriak Asha ketika giliran Oliver, dia naik ke atas sapunya. "Anggap sapu itu jimat!" Seru Asha keras. Oliver tersenyum getir. Dan—Quinn, si chaser satu-satunya menggolkan kosong dari lima bola ke gawang Oliver. OLIVER LOLOS! Oliver berseri-seri, dan Asha langsung turun dan memeluknya kuat, membuat Charlie Weasley geleng-geleng kepala, teringat apa yang di katakan Bill padanya tahun lalu, tentang gossip itu.

Tapi dia masih punya masalah. Hanya satu chaser yang cukup meyakinkan, berkerja sama dengan Quinn. Tapi perhatiannya teralih ke Asha. Dia mempunyai firasat bahwa Asha bisa lebih dari bagus.

"Hei, pacar Wood—kau sini!" Panggil Charlie. Asha kaget dan memerah dibilang pacar Wood.

"Apa?" Tanya Asha.

"Cobalah menggolkan dengan si kecil Wood pacarmu ini jadi keepernya. Dan Oliver, jangan merendahkan penjagaan karena pacarmu yang uji coba. Punya sapu?"

"Tidak," Asha menggeleng, dan di beri Charlie Weasley sapu. Asha melesat keatas, memegang Quaffle. Dia lalu mencoba mencetak gol, meliuk-liuk, dan mencetak 5 gol, dengan sedikit kerendahan penjagaan oleh Wood.

"Bagus, pacar Wood—siapa namamu? Young! Kau boleh pergi! Kau jadi chaser kami!" Seru Charlie.

"EEEE?"

**...*****...******

"Yak. Ini dia tim Gryffindor! Grad! Crane! Soul! Young! Tray! Wood! Dan—Weasley!" Komentator memanggil satu per saatu nama. "Snitch! Bludger! Dan Quaffle dilepaskan! Pertandingan mulai! Dan Soul mendapatkan bolanya, melempar pada Tray, dia dihadang oleh Sinilus—si anak ingusan Slytherin… dan melempar pada Young! Astaga terbangnya cepat sekali! Awas bludger, Young! Dan keeper Slytherin, Recius Adam, tubuh besar, menghadang! Young begitu gesit dan gooooollll! 0-10 untuk Gryffindor!" Teriak komentator. Wajah Asha senang sekali dia melempar senyum pada Oliver. Satu menit semenjak dia bermain. Kemudian Quaffle dilepaslan seorang Slytherin membawanya dan direbut oleh Quinn, menyerahkannya ke Young dan BLUK! Saat melesat, bludger mengenai Oliver. Sapunya melesat ke dedalu perkasa dan dia jatuh. Mata Young melebar dan dia melempar bola ke Soul. Dia melesat ke arah Oliver dan dia menunduk di sisi-nya.

"Young! Kau harus lanjutkan! BUKAN SAATNYA MEMPERHATIKAN PACARMU SEKARANG!" Raung Charlie. Asha yang matanya sembab dia langsung menaiki sapu dan melesat, mencetak gol sebanyak-banyaknya.

"350-10 untuk Slytherin! GRYFFINDOR WIN! Weasley dapat SNITCH!" Seru komentator. Semua bersorak dan Charlie tersenyum gembira pada Asha, yang mencetak 15 gol antara 20 Gol, Asha tampak sedih.

* * *

><p>"Kita menang?" Mata Oliver membesar. "Maksudmu, kita benar-benar menang?" Tanya Oliver. Asha mengangguk. "Dan err—kamu menjagaku terus?"<p>

"Iya."

"Syukurlah." Oliver kembali tertidur, dan mengecup pipi Asha yang membuat Asha tersentak. Sesosok Martin Hardes dari jauh memperhatikan mereka, mendecak kesal dan berbalik.

...***...***

Oliver sudah sembuh dan kini dia berhadapan dengan Martin.

"Aku berhasil, kan?" Desis Oliver. Martin memutar matanya.

"Iya. Aku mendekat saja tidak bisa pada Young," balas Martin sinis. "Kau menang. Kau ingat, kan, apa yang dilakukan oleh yang menang? Perjanjiannya, kau boleh mencium Rane di bawah mistletoe." Gerutu Martin. Oliver terkejut. Hatinya—dulu dia merasa senang dapat melakukan itu tapi sekarang? Dia agak gundah. Dia berjalan dan akhirnya menemukan Michelle. Martin menyihir mistletoe itu, sehingga seorang Michelle Rane dan Oliver Wood bertemu.

"Hai Oli—ah tidak! MISTLETOE!" Pekik Michelle. Michelle melirik Oliver yang memasang tampak terkejutnya. Wajah mereka mendekat, dan begitu bibir mereka saling menyentuh, seorang Asha Young melebar mata coklatnya. Dia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya, dan berbalik pergi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Unexpected

_Kuharap di chapter ini puas! Bila chapter-chapter sebelumnya ada kurang penjelasan, _ Saya minta maaf! Dan Chaptie terbaru kini sudah keluar. Mash bersetting di tahun kedua Oliver. Chapter depan, mungkin tahun ketiganya!

**•Harry Potter• Milik J.K Rowling**

Yang kulakukan disini hanya membuat plot cerita X) Dan own Character sebetulnya -a

Mungkin kebanyakan OC, jadi minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kritik dan saran dinantikan! Tapi jawablah dengan lembut #plak

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Asha menjatuhkan bukunya, lalu berlari pergi. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk di deskripsikan. Tapi juga bukankah ini yang dia harapkan? Dia berlari terus sampai di ruang rekreasi. Lukisan nyonya gemuk mengernyit ketika Asha, matanya memerah, habis menangis.<p>

"E…Evan…s…sstirum," ucap Asha terbata-bata dan dia masuk. Kenapa dia harus kecewa? Kenapa dia harus merasakan ini? Tapi Asha menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu dan dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Oliver Wood menelan ludah dan melepaskan Seorang Michelle dan dia mengejar Asha. Dia melihat ekspresinya dan sadar ini pertanda buruk. Dia berlari menuju ruang rekreasi dan lukisan nyonya gemuk baru saja mengayun menutup ketika Oliver Wood sampai.

"EVANSTIRUM!" Seru Oliver dan nyonya gemuk menggerutu dan mengayun membuka. Terlambat. Asha sudah masuk kamar. Oliver menjatuhkan diri di sofa ketika Martin mendekat.

"Dia marah, kawan?" Tanya Martin, tetap menyeringai. "Yah, kalian, kan, sahabat," Martin menekan kata terakhir. Oliver memandang gusar Martin. Dia tidak akan beranjak dari sofa itu sebelum menemukan Asha. Kenapa Asha bereaksi begitu? Tanpa sadar, dia telaah tertidur di sofa itu.

**...oOo...**

Terima kasih karena mimpi buruk, Asha bangun tengah malam. Sudah lewat dari jam 11. Dia mengeluh dan ingin sedikit ketenangan, teringat dia tertidur karena menangis semalam. Dia turun dari kamarnya dan terpaku melihat Oliver Wood tertidur di sofa. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dia mengelus rambut Oliver. Ketika sepasang mata membuka. Oliver Wood membuka matanya, dan segera duduk.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Oliver, menunduk. "Aku memang payah. Aku sudah tidak suka dengan Rane itu." Asha tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Olv. Aku yang salah. Kenapa aku harus marah atau apa istilahnya? Cemburu (Oliver merona merah karena ini) karena kamu menciumnya? Aku harusnya senang, karena kau menyukai Rane," balas Asha. Mereka terdiam dan memandangi lidah api yang tenang di ruang rekreasi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mencium Rane, kau tahu?" Oliver angakat bicara. Asha terlihat bingung, dan Oliver mendekatkan wajahnya ke Asha. "Aku mau mencium—" ketika jarak mereka tidak lebih dari setengah jengkal, pintu rekreasi terbuka dan Charlie Weasley terkejut. Asha dan Oliver melompat ke arah yang berbeda dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Well, well, well, well. Apa yang kita lihat di sini? Anak kelas 2 yaitu Wood dan Young. Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" Bentak prefek dan Charlie Weasley cuma nyengir. Asha dan Oliver, khusus Oliver membetulkan kemeja sekolahnya karena berantakan, dan prefek makin curiga karena Asha memakai baju malam.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apapun, kan!" Bentak Prefek lagi. Asha hanya menggeleng dan menunggu Oliver untuk ke atas.

"Wood. Sapumu hancur," bisik Charlie sehingga Oliver menelan ludah. Dia terkejut karena belum di beritahu, dan pandangan bersalah ke Asha.

"Tidak apa, Oliver. Tidak apa." Kata Asha, dan dia naik ke ruang rekreasi.

Sang prefek itu meninggalkan Charlie dan Oliver di ruang rekreasi, sebelum meninggalkan pesan untuk tidak berlama-lama di ruang rekreasi. Mereka saling membeku. Oliver baru saja memikirkan apa yang baru saja ingin dilakukannya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah… merasakan bibir dari seorang Asha Young, ini gila, karena dia sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jadi, bocah, kau mempermainkan chaser terhebat kita?" Charlie membuka percakapan.

"Apa maks—" Belum selesai, Charlie memotong.

"Kau dan Rane? Ingat? Dan tadi?" Charlie tersenyum simpul. Oliver menjadi frustasi.

"Itu karena mistletoe! Dan aku bukan pacar Asha! Errgghhh lupakan!" Oliver mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan berdiri, hendak ke kamar tidur. Sejenak dia menatap ke kamar Asha dan tersenyum.

**oOo**

Sarapan pagi yang tenang. Hanya Martin yang mukannya tidak merona merah, apalagi kejadian semalam. Asha membuka buku transfugurasi dan mulai belajar berbagai buku. Ketika sarapan selesai, Martin, Asha dan Oliver segera beranjak ke pelajaran McGonagall itu. Asha duduk di samping Martin, entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah Oliver membuatnya ingin mengenyahkan diri sendiri.

"Selamat siang. Hari ini kita akan belajar mengubah binatang menjadi benda mati. Mantranya, Vera Verto." Ucap McGonagall, menjelaskan. Asha dan Martin mengambil burung hantu masing-masing dan mencoba menyihir. Asha mendapat 10 poin karena berhasil menyihirnya dalam satu kali percobaan, dan tidak ada kata selain sempurna. Pelajaran hari itu berjalan mulus, dan ingat saja, ini sudah liburan natal dan tahun baru. Asha dan Oliver sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di kastil, meskipun Asha membujuk Oliver untuk tinggal di kastil.

** ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Christmas**

"Hadiah," bisik Asha. Mereka, Oliver dan Asha segera turun dan kamar dan melihat setumpuk hadiah. Asha senang sekali mendapat beberapa buku baru dari orang-tuanya, dan Oliver mendapat sapu baru. Asha tersenyum gembira karena Oliver mendapat sapu baru, tapi Oliver tidak begitu senang. "Kenapa?" Tanya Asha.

"Tadinya aku mengharapkan, lebih. Aku menyesal atas sapu—"

"Betul, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, kita rayakan! Aku akan ke dapur mengambil beberapa—"

"Aku saja," serobot Asha, laluu keluar. Dia menyelinap dan sampai di dapur. Dia menggelitiki buah pir dan segera masuk. Beberapa peri rumah kaget atas kedatangannya.

"Selamaat datang miss. Apa yang anda inginkan miss?" Tanya peri rumah. Asha bingung tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menyergapnya. Mulutnya tersumpal oleh sapu tangan. Dan tidak lebih dari tiga detik, dia ditutupi oleh kain matanya.

** ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Meanwhile**

Oliver cemas di ruang rekreasi, karena Asha belum juga pulang. Dia lalu beranjak pergi dan ke dapur. Dia menggelitiki pir dan melihat peri rumah yang ketakutan.

"Dimana Asha?" Tanya Oliver tergesa-gesa. Para peri rumah lalu tambah ketakutan.

"Di…dia dibawa oleh tu…tuan Marcus Flint," Peri rumah itu ketakutan ketika mengatakan itu. Amarah menguasai Oliver saat itu juga.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Oliver, matanya menyala-nyala.

"Sepertinya ke danau, sir." Ucap peri rumah yang lainnya. Oliver saat itu juga meninggalkan dapur, dan berlari menyusuri koridor sampai dia melihat Marcus Flint menahan Asha, di rerumputan. Pemandangan yang menjijikan. Oliver meluncurkan kutukan pada Marcus, yang telah menghajar babak belur Asha. Setelah Marcus tergeletak, Oliver membimbing Asha.

"Kita harus ke madam pomfrey!" Seru Oliver bersikeras. Asha akhirnya ambruk. Oliver menggendongnya sampai ke madam Pomfrey, yang langsung menangani Asha.

**Asha POV**

Aku membuka mata. Tapi rasanya berat sekali. Seperti dicantolin batu sepuluh kilo. Flashback.

"_Kau sangat menyebalkan, tahu!" Seru Flint, ketika kami sampai di danau. "Kau telah membayar karena membuat kami kalah!"_

"_Baiklah. Berapa galleon yang kau mau?" Tanyaku. Mata Flint sangat menjijikan, dan aku terdiam. _

"_Bayarannya, dengan tubuhmu tentu saja…" ucap Flint dengan nada yang sangat memuakkan. _

"_Oh. Pukul aku kalau begitu!" Seruku tanpa takut. Siapa takut dengan si besar ini? "Tubuhku, kan?"_

"_Bodoh! Bukan itu yag kumaksud!"Desis Flint dengan mata merah._

"_Lebih baik aku babak belur daripada melayanimu, tuan," Balasku sengit. Dan dia memukulku. _

Itulah yang kuingat. Aku tidak sadar apa-apa lagi. Dan aku membuka mataku yang berat. Olv? Dia memegang tanganku erat. Weasley?

"Oliver," desahku ketika aku bangun. "Weasley… kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Raut wajah Olv jadi senang. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan melirik Weasley. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak sopan sekali," tawa Weasley. "Panggil aku Charlie. Well, aku ingin sekali menghajar si Flint, karena membuatmu tidak bisa ikut Quidditch, yang baru di selenggarakan tadi dan tanpa chaser hebatmu, kita err…menang, 170-10." Jelas Weas—maksudku Charlie.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Olv padaku.

"Jadi…" Jelasku.

.

.

.

"—Begitulah, Olv. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Setelah itu. " Aku menghela napas. Badanku agak enakkan. Dan aku baru sadar mereka memakai seragam Quidditch.

"Beraninya! Beraninya dia…" Oliver kehilangan kata-kata.

"Charlie," bisikku. Charlie menurunkan wajahnya, siap mendengarkan.

"Kurasa tahun depan aku tidak ikut Quidditch." Dan Charlie mengeluh.

"Tergantung, Asha." Charlie menyeringai kemudian pergi. Oliver masih disampingku.

"Charlie baik sekali ya…" gumamku, tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Oliver.

* * *

><p>Selesai deh :9 Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jawabnya dalam hati aja ya! #Duagh! Terimakasih juga pada Silent Reader!<p>

Terima kasih telah membaca fict nggak keruan ini :)


	4. Chapter 4 : When and Where is Love?

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author gaje XD Baru saja terjun langsung own character o3o Maklumlah, kan author gaje. Chapter 4 is up! (In the same day *muter mata* Mumpung libur~ BTW, wordsnya udah nambah nih

\m/ Seneng banget bisa nambah words :D Tahun ketiga Oliver!

Emang tiap tahunnya pasti fokusnya : Awal, Libur natal, Valentine, udah deh~ Karena saya gabisa bikin adventure o3o"" Hehe... curhat.

**•Harry Potter• Punya JK. ROWLING**

All character she have it, except the strange name, is my own character.

**(I hope you) Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**When and Where is Love?**

DUOOORRR! Pintu kompartemen kami rusak oleh dua cowok kembar berambut merah. Aku melotot pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Gara-gara aku membantu Mrs Weasley dan dia menitipkan kalian padaku, kalian harus baik! _Reparo_," Geramku pada Fred dan George, dua anak usil itu, yang sangat menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya aku meremas mereka hingga berjuta keping agar aku bisa duduk tenang. Pintu itu jadi biasa lagi.

"Asha payah, ah!" Fred hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan duduk di sampingku, sedangkan George di samping Oliver.

"Dan siapa pacar Asha tersayang ini?" Goda George menoleh pada Olv. Oliver hanya memutar mata.

"Oliver Wood. Keeper Gryffindor." Ucap Olv. George dan Fred antusias mendengar dua kata terakhir.

"Wah! Kau juga tim? Kakak kami juga lo!" George dan Fred berkata bersama. Oliver hanya memutar mata padaku.

"Ada satu posisi kosong. Chaser," Aku membuka buku pelajaran tahun ini. Fred yang tidak menyangka aku yang menjawab, menoleh padaku.

"Kau ikut Quidditch?" Tanya Fred, yang disambut anggukan Oliver Wood dan gelenganku. Ukh, kenapa si Oliver harus mengangguk?

"Posisi apa?" Tanya George.

"Beater," jawabku asal. Dan Fred tertawa. Ya, aku tahu kenapa dia tertawa.

"Mana mungkin'! Image-mu nggak cocok!" Fred dan kembarannya tertawa bersama. Aku bisa stress dekat-dekat mereka.

"Jangan menghinaku FRED WEASLEY! GEORGE WEASLEY!_ TITILLANDO_!" Seruku gemas, dan mengacungkan tongkatku pada mereka. Sekejap, mereka seketika tertawa tidak terkendalikan. Aku tersenyum puas. Akhirnya mereka jera juga. Melihat wajah mereka tertawa sungguh menentramkan hatiku. Aku merasa senang dan damai di sekeliling mereka berdua. Senyum tersungging di bibirku.

"HAhahah! Ma… HAhahahha….dam.. hik hik! Asha! He—hahahah! Hentikan!" Mohon Fred, kepadaku. Aku melipat tangan. Agak ragu. Tapi kemudian aku menyeringai senang.

"_Finite Incatatem."_ Ucapku lalu mereka sudah kembali biasa. Mereka mencibir tapi tetap gembira. Aku menyukai mereka. Tunggu. Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Asha Liray Young? Menyukai dua orang ini? Mengkhayal. Kami turun dari kereta membosankan itu dan sampai di Hogwarts. Aku masuk ke dalam dan di hadang oleh Flint. _Hell_, kenapa dia masih di sini? Aku mencabut tongkat sihirku.

"Apa yang kau mau, Flint!" Sela Oliver mendahuluiku.

"Dia mau dansa. _Tarantrallegra_," ucapku membaca mantra dan sekejap Flint dan antek-anteknya berdansa tidak terkendali. "_Stay_," Ucapku. Mantra 'Stay' membuat Finite tidak mampu meruntuhkan, hanya yang merapal mantra saja meruntuhkannya. Dan, yang mengucap finite akan ketularan mantra juga. Lihat saja.

"Hentikan, Ms Young!" Seru McGonagall. Aku menggerutu dan mengucap.

"_Finite," _ucapku lalu mereka berhenti berdansa. Aku dan Oliver segera menghabur masuk ke dalam Hogwarts. Seperti biasa, Hogwarts sangat megah. Aku bisa melihat ayam kentang-semacam ayam kalau kau bisa tahu. Tapi dilumuri kentang keju yang enak! Oh aku cinta peri rumah! Mereka bisa memasak apa saja dengan—err.. great? Oliver tersenyum padaku, dan aku mengangkat bahu, sementara si kembar langsung mengacaukan keadaan. Kami bertemu Martin di aula besar.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Martin padaku. Aku mengangkat bahu. Seperti biasa, aku pergi menonton film dan yah well—seperti itu.

"Biasa Martin, menonton film—dan er jalan-jalan ke mall. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bagus? Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar negeri tapi—" Aku merinith, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Kulihat Martin sempat mengerut.

**End of Asha POV**

Martin menerawang, kembali ke masa-masa dia masih liburan, begitu banyak yang tersisa, dan tidak kerasa sekarang sudah kembali masuk. Dia bisa merasakan di kulitnya betapa asyiknya kemping dengan keluarga, sebelum Asha akhirnya menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Aku ke kemping keluarga. Yah tapi itu tidak begitu seru. Bagaimana denganmu Olivy?" Tanya Martin. Oliver tidak menjawab karena Dumbledore telah memulai pidatonya, artinya semua harus diam. Mereka sudah mulai boleh berisik ketika Dumbledore selesai berbicara dan Asha asyik mengobrol dengan Martin.

"Martin, pelajaran apa yang kau ambil?" Tanya Asha. Martin mendongak, tertawa kecil. Dia menunjukkan daftar pelajarannya.

_Sejarah Sihir_

_Arithmancy_

_Ramuan_

_Mantra_

_Transifugurasi_

_Herbologi_

_Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_

_Rune Kuno_

_Telaah Muggle_

_Ramalaan_

_Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib_

_Astronomi_

"Banyak sekali," komentar Oliver. Dia mengambil beberapa sosis dan mengunyahnya, karena sosis hari itu enak sekali. Asha lalu mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kertas daftar pelajarannya.

"Kalau aku…,"

_Sejarah Sihir_

_Ramuan_

_Mantra_

_Transifugurasi_

_Herbologi_

_Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_

_Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib_

_Telaah Muggle_

"Kau Oliver?"

"Sama, kecuali Telaah Muggle. Kalian konyol sekali. Kalian keturunan muggle tapi memilih itu," komentar Oliver. Asha mengacak rambut Oliver.

"Yah, ingin saja. Menambah nilai," balas Asha. Asha mengunyah kentang gorengnya sampai habis. Aula besar hampir kosong, dan Asha mengecek daftar pelajarannya.

"Mantra, Oliver! Martin! Ayo!" Kata Asha bersemangat, dan Oliver berjalan dengan biasa saja. Kelas sudah hampir penuh.

"Ms Young! Mr Wood! Dan Mr Hardes! Kalian tidak telat, silahkan duduk." Ucap Flitwick. Asha dan Oliver duduk bersama dan Martin terpaksa duduk dekat Niel Racken, anak kelas Hufflepuff yang selalu mengoceh dan merepotkan.

"Kita akan belajar mantra Aguamenti sekarang. Ada yang tahu mantra apakah itu?" Tanya Flitwick. Asha mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Flitwick memilih Asha.

"Aguamenti mantra yang mengeluarkan air dari tongkat. Contoh. _Aguamenti!_" Seru Asha, mengacungkan tongkat ke meja yang telah disediakan mangkok-mangkok kecil dan mengkilat.

"Bravo! 20 Poin untuk Gryffindor karena berhasil dalam cobaan pertama di kelas dan menjawab pertanyaan!" Sorak Flitwick. "Nah, anak-anak. Cobalah Aguamenti sekarang. Satu dua tiga!" Kelas jadi ribut dengan mantra Aguamenti. 20 menit berlalu dan mereka selesai merapal mantra yang baik dan benar.

"Bagus! Dan sekarang mantra ekstra," Flitwick membuka perkamennya. "Aqua Erecto! Siapa yang…?" Pandangan Flitwick tertuju pada Asha yang mengacungkan tangan dengan lambat, tapi pasti. "Ms Young?"

"Aqua Erecto adalah mantra khusus memadamkan api. Tapi ada beberapa api yang tidak bisa di padamkan begitu saja, contohnya mantra Fiendfyre, yang sangat sedikit penangkalnya dan sangat jarang. Contohnya saja; _Incendio!_" Asha menunjuk meja Martin, dan terbakar saat itu juga, yang langsung dipadamkan. "_Aqua Erecto!_"

"Nah, cobalah lima kali, setelah tidak bisa, kita bubar." Kata Flitwick. Banyak yang bisa, dan tidak, dan akirnya mereka bubar untuk menuju pelajaran berikutnya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Asha nyengir pada Oliver dan Martin.

"Cool, Asha-san! Aku bahkan tidak bisa Aqua Erecto sempurna… kau belajar di mana sih?"

"Yang Aguamenti, aku dari tahun lalu. Tapi Aqua Erecto baru tadi pagi aku coba. Hehe," Balas Asha. Oliver hanya menghela napas. Sebentar lagi Quidditch dan dia tidak dapat menahan lagi!

**oOo**

Pertandingan Quidditch memang selalu menggiurkan! Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor hari ini. Asha terpaksa ikut, dengan chaser lalu, Quinn Tray dan Hara Soul. Para beater, Nigel Crane dan Visa Murky. Seeker Charlie Weasley dan tentu saja keeper si Oliver Wood.

"Dan kini! Quaffle di luncurkan! Young membawanya! Quinn! Soul! Dan ohh… ditangkap gesit oleh Young dan menghadapi Krav, si keeper baru! Dan gol! 0-10 untuk Gryffindor! Dan chaser Slytherin! Leki membawa quaffle terus dan uh! Bludger menghantam! Sayang sekali, Quaffle lezat itu di ambil oleh Soul. Soul melempar bola pada Reui? Dan tipuan! Young di sana untuk mengambil bola! Dan GOOOL! Leki membawa bola mengoper pada Reui, dan oper pada Hura, dan itu dia oh tidak ada bludger pada keeper! Keeper menendangnya dengan sapu dan AH! SNITCH EMAS!" Jerit komentator histeris. "Bludger menuju Charlie Weasley dan Charlie Weasley tumbang—" Nada Komentator jadi sayang. Mata Asha membulat melihat Charlie tumbang dan dia melesat ke Oliver. Tentu sajaa seeker Ravenclaw mendapat snitch-nya, jadi 150-10.

"Oliver kau bodoh! Jangan di tendang! Kamu gimana!" Seru Asha.

"Apa kau bilang? AKU BODOH? Enak saja!"

Mereka mulai berdebat. Para murid yang biasa melihat mereka 'mesra' menjadi bingung. Nigel juga mematung. Fred dan George menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah Oliver—"

"Sudah Asha—"

"Kakak kami tidak apa-apa"

"Suatu saat juga pasti begitu—"

"Kalian tetaplah mesra—"

"Jangan begitu—" Si kembar memulai aksi mereka. Terlambat. Asha dan Oliver saling membalikkan badan sebal dan melangkah masing-masing. Asha menghampiri Martin dan mereka menghilang dalam kerumunan.

**Oliver Pov**

Aku sebal. Kenapa Asha meributkan demi Charlie Weasley saja? Dia malah membentakku karena itu! Aku tidak terima! Setelah aku selamatkan tahun lalu dari si brengsek Flint? Ukh… Aku berjalan menjauhi Asha. Rasanya hatiku sakit karena ini. Kupandangi kembar yang mengikutiku.

"Sudah Oliv. Kami tahu kau menjelek-jelekkan kakak kami karena sepertnya cewekmu lebih perhatian," ucap Fred. Mataku melebar. Apa katanya?

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak begitu! Aku hanya kesal!" Seruku menendang batu yang di sebelahku. "Aku tidak terbiasa tanpa celotehannya," bisikku yang hanya bisa di dengar olehku sebelum akhirnya kembar itu pergi.

Aku duduk di ruang pergantian seragam Quidditch. Aku duduk di bangku. Aku memikirkan apa yang di katakan Fred. Aku merenungkannya. Apakah aku memang cemburu? Apakah karena itu aku sakit? Apakah ini cinta? Apakah itu artinya aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri?

**End of Oliver POV**

**oOo**

Pagi di musim dingin, hampir liburan natal. Kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama bagi anak-anak kelas tiga, dan jujur, mereka sangat bersemangat. Asha dan Martin sibuk berdebat. Masalahnya, Martin mengajak cewek lain ke Hogsmeade sehingga Asha sendiri.

"Pergi aja bersama Oliver! Kan enak!" Seru Martin tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Oh ya? Kau, kan tahu hubunganku dengan dia apa!" Balas Asha, tapi Martin sudah menutup debat ini dan dia melonong pergi. Asha terhempas ke sofa. Dia tidak tahan dingin. Dia jalan ke depan Hogwarts dan dia jalan terus. Pikirannya melayang, dia tidak sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Olv?" Sapa Asha. Oliver membuang muka pelan.

"Maafkan aku, ya," ucap Asha. "Maafkan aku." Oliver terdiam sesaat. Sekarang rasa bersalahnya lenyap ditelan bumi, dia tidak tahu mengapa. Oliver merasakan napas dari Asha. Dia meraih dagu Asha yang terkejut, dan mendekatkan mukanya ke Asha. Asha mendorong Oliver lembut, karena dia tidak siap.

"_Bombarda!_" DUUUAARR Asha dan Oliver terlempar. Fred dan George. Oliver meringis.

George menolong Asha dan Fred menolong Oliver untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih George," bibir Asha mendekat ke George. George terkena serangan 'Pesona-Asha'. George dan Fred, tentu saja mereka menemukan lorong rahasia. Setelah Fred dan George mengganggu mereka, Asha mengangkat bahu. McGonagall shock melihat Fred dan George, yang ngacir dan meminta tolong Asha membeli sesuat dari Zonko dan menghilang.

"Well, sahabatku. Ayo kita ke Three Broom stick," Ajak Asha kemudian. Oliver mengangguk dengan muka memerah malu, wajahnya merah sekarang.

"Madam Rosmerta, aku meminta butterbeer untuk kami," pinta Asha soopan. Madam Rosmerta mengangguk kecil dan Oliver dan Asha duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Jadi, Olivie, gadis siapa yang kau suka?" Asha membuka pembicaraan. Oliver mendongak dan tertawa—sedikit.

"Mungkin Mine Dirwell? Mengingat aku hampir menciummu tadi, lucu sekali!" Gurau Oliver berani, tapi dia melihat Asha shock. Asha menunjuk kebelakang Oliver, dan begitu Oliver menoleh, Martin berciuman dengan Shei Kreil. Asha mendesah dan menatap kembali mata Oliver.

"Oh, ya dan apa Olv?" Tanya Asha pada Olv. Wajah Olv tampak agak mengerikan tapi lumayan. Mereka meninggalkan The Three Broomstick ketika selesai. Di sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Asha melayang Martin tadi. _Heck_, mereka masih umur 13 Tahun! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Mereka sudah gila. Mana mungkin anak kelas tiga...? Sedangkan Asha frustasi dengan ini, Oliver terlihat diam sepanjang perjalanan.

**oOo**

Tidak biasanya ruangan itu penuh. Oliver sedang sendiri di ruang rekreasi mengerjakan tugas ramuan. Sangat jarang tidak terlihat seorang Asha, dan Oliver tidak tahu dimana Asha. Oliver terlihat cemas kemudian datanglah Mine Direwell, menghambur ke pelukan Oliver dengan isak tangis. Oliver membulatkan matanya, bingung.

"Wood maaf," muka Mine memerah, "A...aku kira kau... kakakku." Mine segera pergi dengan muka merona merah. Kakak Mine, Mark Direwell, memang di Gryffindor juga.

"Sial, aku benar kemarin dulu bahwa menyukai Mine Dirwell," umpat Oliver lalu membereskan bukunya. Dia keluar, mau ke aula besar karena waktunya makan malam. Di pintu terlihat Asha Young menunggu.

"Asha?" Pekik Oliver terkejut akan kehadiran Asha ini.

"Selamat, tadi Mine malakukan itu padamu. Aku lihat kok," Asha tertawa kecil dan mulai berjalan. Oliver bisa merasakan dia sangat terkejut, tapi seperti menyembunyikannya.

"Maaf," gumam Oliver. Asha mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung apa yang harus 'di maaf' kan. Ini sudah dekat dengan akhir tahun ajaran. Gryffindor, menang tentu saja, walau selisih beda 10 poin. Tipis, bukan? Asha dan Olv duduk di meja aula besar. Kini mereka hanye berdua, semejak Martin—apa namanya? Jadian dengan Shei. Asha hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka makan malam seperti biasa, dan segera cepat ke asrama.

Sesungguhnya Oliver bingung. dia bingung akan cinta. Ya, dia sempat menyukai seniornya sendiri pada saat kelas 2, dan dia agak menyukai Mine pada kelas 3, tapi ada yang membuatnya tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Asha. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sadar bahwa Asha tidak mmungkin bersamanya. Dia merasa…

**oOo**

"Fred!" Seru Asha pagi-pagi saat di aula besar.

"Ya, nona?" Ucap mereka berdua. Ya, Asha telah membantu membelikan mereka sesuatu di Zonko, mereka jadi 'patuh'.

"Kapan aku bisa makan malam di rumah kalian?" Tanya Asha berseri-seri. Fred dan George saling pandang.

"Mom akan salah mengira," George memutar mata.

"Ya…. Tapi kau lumayan Asha!" DUAGH!

"Minggu tengahan," Jawab Fred akhirnya. Asha tersenyum . Charlie menghampiri Asha.

"Asha, kau mau ke rumahku?" Tanya Charlie. Asha mengangguk bersemangat. Dia sudah menantikannya, dari dulu malah. Charlie agak mendesah, karena suatu kendala.

"Tapi rumahku…"

"Tidak apa. Eh, ada Percy juga ya? Gimana Bill? Aku… er… ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Asha dengan malu-malu. Charlie tertawa.

"Oh…. Jadi itu maksudnya? Menemui Bill?" Charlie tersenyum. Asha nyengir. Tapi Charlie mengangguk. Dan Asha, sudah langsung ke Hogwarts Express, di mana Oliver menunggunya. Dia membuka pintu kompartemen.

"Maaf Olv!" Ucapnya dan duduk di depan Oliver. Mukanya berseri-seri. Selagi peluit dari Hogwarts Express berbunyi, ini membuat pikiran kedua penyihir ini, memikirkan sesuatu. Baginya, bagi Asha, dia hanya menunggu, kapan cinta datang? Tapi Bagi Oliver, Apa itu Cinta? Seiring lambaian Hagrid, mereka sudah jatuh dalam pikiran masing-masing...

* * *

><p>Selesai juga fyuuh ._.V Fict yang lumayan panjang. Aku sangat menghargai Asha x Bill tapi sayangnya, Bill sudah lulus. Aku jadi bingung sedikit, tentang dua adegan romantis dalam satu adegan. A XD<p>

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 4 End**


	5. Chapter 5 : Too Late

Halo! Saya akan menjawab review minna-san! Arigatou udah nge-review :3

**yowkid ngga login** : Terima kasih, di chapter ini aku mencoba deskripsiin si Asha lebih detail. For the _seleksi_, sebenernya ada beberapa kesalahan dari penulis, yaitu harusnya Martin _ingin _masuk Slytherin, tapi malah masuk Gryffindor. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

**yowkid **: Maafkan kesalahan penulisannya, saya memang tidak teliti dalam hal itu well :/ Tentang pair-nya, emang sengaja dibuat acak, biar bingung XD

**Sarah-Uchiha Jackson-Pevensie TIDAK Log-in **: Terima kasih :)

Chapter 5 is Up! Tahun keempat Oliver! Di chapter ini pair-pairnya mungkin lebih di-perjelas dan pembaca bisa memahami cerita Gaje ini lebih 'mendalami'

**•Harry Potter• Punya JK. ROWLING**

Not mine XD

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>

**Chapter 5 : Too Late**

**•**

Musim panas yang tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang Oliver Wood karena McGonagall baru saja mengirim surat padanya atas kekecewaannya bermain di tim, membuat tulang Charlie Weasley patah lagi, alias kambuh. Padahal Charlie sudah meminum skele-gro. Permainannya tahun lalu juga benar-benar buruk walau Asha Young mengimbanginya. Dia menunduk. Quidditch sangat berat untuknya. Dia harus _latihan_. Apapun itu, dia harus latihan. Maka dia mengambil sapu-nya, dan mulai naik turun ke udara.

"Oliver, apa kau di sana? Hati-hati! Ibu dan Ayah pergi dulu ya, malam ini, besok baru pulang!" Suara Mrs Wood menggema di sekitar rumah. Oliver mengangguk. Dia masih mengutuk karena memikirkan itu. Apapun itu, dia harus memenangkan turnamen. Walau bludger mengenai si Weasley sekalipun. Sembari memikir itu, sapunya meluncur dan menghantam pohon, seorang Oliver Wood jatuh terkapar, sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Asha Young.

**~•~**

Asha memakai setelan terbaiknya, kaus dan jeans yang cocok. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan memperhatikan layar ponselnya sambil menggumam.

"Hm, aku siap bertemu kak Bill," ucap Asha puas. Dia lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Dia melirik ke poster besar penyanyi favoritnya di dinding, sebelum menghela napas kedua kalinya. Dia memikirkan Quidditch, Quinn dan Hara segera lulus, begitupula beater-beaternya. Hanya Oliver Wood, Asha Young dan Charlie Weasley tersisa di-tim. Dia ragu, tahun ini Charlie Weasley akan sibuk dengan NEWT-nya. Ini membuat Asha menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia membayangkan kejadian bersama Martin dan Oliver. Dia teringat apa yang dilakukan oleh Oliver padanya, membuat dia ingin berteriak sekencangnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu memecahkan jendelanya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

_Tolong Aku. Olv _

Dia mengernyit. Oliver menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah! Kalau dia membantunya sekarang berarti—kalau… berjuta kalau berada di kepalanya. Tapi dia mengambil syal, mengambil tongkat sihir , dan segera ke jalan. Dicondongkannya tongkat sihirnya, dan bus ksatria datang. Dia menariknya tanpa berbelit-belit, duduk didalamnya. Mereka dengan sekejap mata sampai di kediaman keluarga Wood, dan-

"Ya ampun Oliver!" Seru Asha kaget, mendapati Oliver pingsan. Dia bergerak untuk menolongnya, namun keluarga Weasley terbaayang di otaknya. Dia menghapus segala kemungkinan mengerikan dan segera menolong Oliver Wood.

**oOo**

Oliver bangun dan menyadari dia di kompres. Dia mengerling ke arah pintu, ada suara-suara kaki menuju kamarnya. Seorang Michelle Rane datang, tersenyum manis.

"Wah, pangeran tidur sudah bangun. Ayo makan." Senyum Michelle.

"Ka…kamu yang menolongku?" Tanya Oliver. Michelle tertawa, tidak membalas. Dia duduk di kursi samping Oliver.

"Ayo makan." Ucap Michelle. Oliver tidak berkata-kata dan makan dengaan biasa. Dia—dia harusnya mendapat sidang dari kementrian sihir, tapi mengapa? Dan dia mengirim surat sihir untuk Asha, kenapa Michelle? Sebuah ingatan melintas. Dia baru ingat hari ini Asha Young akan makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley. Entah mengapa, perutnya bergejolak mengingat ini. Dia ingat samar-samar apa yang di katakan Charlie Weasley dan Asha saat di Hogwarts Express.

"_Asha, kau mau ke rumahku?" Tanya Charlie. Asha mengangguk bersemangat. Dia sudah menantikannya, dari dulu malah. Charlie agak mendesah, karena suatu kendala._

"_Tapi rumahku…"_

"_Tidak apa. Eh, ada Percy juga ya? Gimana Bill? Aku… er… ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Asha dengan malu-malu. Charlie tertawa._

"_Oh…. Jadi itu maksudnya? Menemui Bill?" Charlie tersenyum. Asha nyengir. _

Entah kenapa, saaat mendengar ini, seperti ada yang panas membakar hatinya. Dia menatap Michelle yang tersenyum padanya. Untuk kali ini, dia menyesal.

"Michelle, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan nanti di Hogwarts ke Hogsmeade? Aku tahu kau tidak mau—"

"Aku mau," potong Michelle. "Kau tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Michelle menutup pintu kamar Oliver dan Oliver memejamkan matanya.

**oOo**

Asha mengetuk pintu The Burrow. Dia sibuk mengamati jembalang yang berlari-lari. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Mrs Weasley membuka pintu dengan gembira.

"Oh, Asha! Masuk, nak. Maaf repot sekali, Bill sedang tugas—"kata Mrs Weasley. Charlie menatap Asha geli karena muka Asha menjadi kecewa. Tapi Asha tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu meja. Matanya yang coklat hangat menatap anak laki-laki berambut merah paling kecil dan perempuan berambut merah.

"Aku Asha Young," sapa Asha pada anak laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Anka laki-laki itu bersemu merah.

"Sepertinya dia naksir kau kawan," ucap Fred.

"Hati-hati!" sambung George. Anak laki-laki itu membentak si kembar dan si kembar duduk dengan terkekeh.

"Ro…ron Weasley," balas anak laki-laki itu. "Maafkan kakakku. Kau mungkin belum kenal mereka, mereka begitu," jawabnya lagi.

"Adik kecil, kami ini sahabat Asha kau tahu!" Fred pura-pura ngambek.

"Yap adik kecil," ucap George. Ron bersemu merah lagi.

"Lupakan, mereka memang sok kenal." Bisiknya pelan.

"Yah Ron—kami memang sangat kenal," Asha angkat bahu. Ron kembali menutup mulutnya dan memakan salad dengan tenang-tenang saja. Mrs Weasley sangat ramah pada Asha, begitupula Mr Weasley yang menanyakan berbagai peralatan muggle.

"Kalau senter?" Tanya Mr Weasley. Asha nyengir, dan menjelaskan.

"Senter itu untuk menyalakan lampu. Dan dinyalakannya memakai batre. Batre itu kecil." Jelas Asha, mengambil sosis rebus lagi. Mr Weasley mengangguk semangat, dan makan malam hari itu selesai. Asha mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pergi dari The Burrow.

**oOo**

Aula Besar terlihat megah seperti biasa. Martin dan Asha saling mengobrol tentang liburan mereka, dan mereka terlihat lebih akrab dari biasa. Martin bilang dia putus dari Shei karena suatu hal. Sebenarnya, waktu di Three Broomstick, Martin cuma _pura-pura _mencium Shei Karena mau membuat Asha cemburu, dan kenyataannya tidak. Shei kesal dan dia memutuskan Martin duluan. Oliver tidak bicara selama sepanjang malam itu, bahkan setelah Dumbledore berpidato.

"Tahun ini, yang menjuarai Quidditch akan mendapat 100 Galleon, berdasarkan kerjasama antara depertemen olahraga sihir. Kami mohon bantuan murid Hogwarts untuk berusaha keras untuk Quidditch. Hanya dua kata. Terima kasih." Cerita Dumbledore hari itu. Asha tampak tidak minat, begitupula Martin. Oliver matanya berkilat marah dan bergairah. Marah karena jadi ingat Asha, gairah karena latihan yang membara.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu suka Quidditch. Tapi Charlie memaksaku," jelas Asha curhat pada Martin. Martin mengangguk-angguk. Dia meminum the dan kemudian menghela napas panjang. Asha baru sadar Oliver tidak ada, dan dia menoleh ke pintu Aula besar, Michelle dan Oliver berangkat bareng. Asha tersenyum. Ya. Tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Charlie Weasley duduk di sampingnya.

"Asha. Aku mau kita uji coba. Mungkin minggu ke-dua nanti. Pastikan kau menemukan calon-calon yang bagus, ya." Kata Charlie, mencomot beberapa kentang goreng dari piring.

"Err… Fred dan George?" Kata Asha menaikan alis, dan serentak kedua kembar itu menoleh pada mereka.

"Apakah kau membicarakan kami?" Jawab kembar. Asha hanya berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan mereka dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku menyarankan kalian ikut uji coba, tuan-tuan," ucap Asha tersenyum lebar. Si Kembar matanya membulat. Tapi pergi tanpa pamitan. Asha mencibir dan bangkit berdiri. Dia menengok, Martin juga sudah bangkit berdiri. Asha langsung berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya tanpa memedulikan pikiran tentang Oliver.

**oOo**

"Jadi, Oliver, kamu seleksi chaser, dan kau, Asha, seleksi beater. Aku akan melihat kalian, karena aku kapten. Silahkan!" Seru Charlie mengatur hari itu. Asha menggerutu dan melihat para calon beater.

"Nah kalian! Dengarkann aku atau kucincang kalian! Dikarenakan tahun ini quidditch dilaksanakan setiap 2 minggu sekali, kita harus sering berlatih! Kalian harus memukul telak Oliver atau Charlie."

"Sialan," umpat Charlie. Namun Asha tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalian harus memukul bludger ke sapu terbang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sapu terbang bekas. Mulai!" Seru Asha keras, dan sapu terbang-sapu terbang bertebangan ke arah yang berbeda. Hasil akhirnya, si kembar Weasley memenangkan uji coba itu. Mereka jadi kedua beater. Dan Chasernya, tentu saja Angelina Johnson dan Alicia Spinnet. Asha kagum, mereka bisa melakukan trik-trik hebat. Selain karena mereka keturunan penyihir, yah—tidak ada yang perlu di sesali. Pertandingan seminggu lagi mulai dan tiap hari, Charlie memaksa mereka berlatih. Dan hasilnya optimal sekali, Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor.

Awalnya, Gryffindor memimpin dengan skor 200-60. Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Oliver. Dan kemudian menang 250-60. Pertandingan kedua, Gryffindor VS Slytherin, dan memenangkan dengan skor 300-20 (Wood berhasil mengatasi masalahnya karena ini) Dan menang telak dari Ravenclaw, dan Gryffindor memenangkan kejuaraan yang Depertemen olahraga sihir juga 'ikut-campur' Galleon di bagikan, sebanyak 100 kapten menangis terharu karena ini. Dan paling menyenangkan, pesta! Sayangnya, bukan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tapi—di ruang kebutuhan! Mereka harus membawa pasangan dan seluruh Gryffindor di undang, bahkan dari eks Gryffindor (maksudnya orang yang sudah lulus)

Asha termenung. Siapa yang bakal dia ajak? Dia menyadari hubungan Oliver-Michelle sudah bertambah, mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Asha tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Oliver. Ketika dia termenung, Bill muncul dari pintu.

"Weasley! Bill!" Seru Asha kaget. Bill nyengir. Dia duduk di samping Asha yang merona merah.

"Siapa yang kamu ajak?" Tanya Asha, yang tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya. Bill menggeleng ragu. Dia tidak tahu, dan ini menambah kecanggungan.

"Kau?" tanyanya tidak terduga. Asha yang meminum air putih tersedak. Asha menggeleng pelan. "Maukah kau ke pesta dansa bersamaku?" Tanya Bill kontan, membuat Asha tersedak sekali lagi. Matanya membulat sempurna menatap mata Bill yang hangat.

"A…aku mau!" Seru Asha,matanya bersinar-sinar. Dia memeluk Bill dan Bill kaget, tapi baginya, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu ini.

**oOo**

Oliver sudah siap dengan setelan jasnya. Dia senang karena ini hasil jerih payah Quidditch-nya. Dia keluar dari kamar laki-laki dan ternganga melihat Asha memakai gaun berwarna biru langit, dan untaian-untaian benang silver yang indah. Rambutnya yang biasanya berwarna hitam kecoklatan sekarang menjadi hitam legam, dan wajahnya yang putih dan badannya yang cukup tinggi serasi dengan gaunnya. Asha mengerjapkan matanya pada Oliver, mereka saling diam. Ketika Bill turun, Asha segera berangkat dengannya, meninggalkan Oliver. Oliver merasa ini sudah gila. Kenapa dia kembali terpesona? Dia menghilangkan semua pikiran dan berangkat bersama si putri Ravenclaw, Michelle Rane. Memang, boleh mengajak dari asrama lain, asalkan tidak keberatan.

Ruang Kebutuhan sangat megah, dan hiasan putih menggantung dimana-mana. Kristal-kristal yang telah disulap oleh professor Flitwick yang juga datang. Sebentar lagi natal, maka dari itu tidak ada warna merah Gryffindor yang berani. Irama musik terus berjalan. Charlie sempat protes karena menghadirkan pesta dansa ini, tapi para gadis menuntut ini. Lantai dipenuhi salju sihiran, dan makanan dan minuman banyak. Bahkan madam Rosmerta datang, menyedakan butterbeer gratis bagi setiap pasangan. Diluar hujan. Para anggota Gryffindor, akan berdansa duluan.

Oliver sangat tidak pandai berdansa, sehingga baru tiga langkah dia langsung jatuh, membuat Michelle kesal. Michelle meninggalkan ruang kebutuhan, yang penuh dengan Gryffindor, dan Oliver terdiam menyaksikan Asha sangat akrab dengan Bill. Musik rasanya terus menggoda Oliver dengan memainkan musik-musik. Oliver duduk di sofa dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Oh Bill! Ini malam yang sangat asyik bagiku!" Seru Asha, tidak canggung sekarang. Dia tersenyum. Bill memandang Asha bergairah dan Bill mencium Asha tepat di bibir, seketika mukanya memerah dan membalasnya . Belum 1 detik Asha selesai membalas, Bill telah membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua. Asha masih di ruang kebutuhan. Seluruh peserta sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Charlie pamit.

"Ayo, Ash," ucap Charlie.

"Pergilah duluan, Charl. Aku ingin—"

"Baiklah," senyum Charlie. Charlie meninggalkan ruang kebutuhan. Asha menghampiri Oliver yang duduk termanggu. Oliver jelas menatap Asha marah. Dia diam dengan pandangan sinis pada Asha. Asha tersenyum hangat. Dan suara musik mengalun tiba-tiba.

"_Take my hand_," ucap Asha, yang seakan mengikuti lagu. Oliver tidak mengerti. Tapi dia berdiri.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

Oliver mengambil tangan Asha. Dia mulai berdansa mengiringi lagu. Dia bisa merasakan kesalahan-kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Dia bisa merasakan, kalau perasaannya pada Asha, melebihi sekedar sahabat.

"_Won't you promise me? We'll keep dancing, wherever we go next_!" Oliver menyambung lagu itu.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

Oliver tahu, tapi dia bisa merasakan, kalau perasaan Asha yang kecewa terhadapnya, dia bisa merasakan kalau sebagai sahabat bagi Asha, dia sangat buruk. Menurutnya, kalau sebagai sahabat dia buruk, bagaimana dengan sebuah pasangan? Sejenak lagu sudah mau berakhir tapi—Oliver tiba-tiba melanjutkannya.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Selesai berdansa, Asha tersenyum pada Oliver. Oliver menghela napas. Mata Asha mulai berair. Dia menghambur kepelukan Oliver saat itu juga. Salju mulai turun dengan romantis di ruangan kebutuhan. Dan lampu di ruangan kebutuhan mulai meredup. Ia tahu, ini saatnya. Dia mendekat, dan kelihatan Asha bingung akan apa yang di lakukan Oliver itu, dan tubuhnya membeku ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Oliver Wood seketika itu juga. Deskripsi akan ciuman itu , hangat, manis, dan dia bisa merasakan air mata mulai menurun dari matanya. Dia menangis karena tidak menyangka. Sedih bercampur shock. Dan ciuman itu berakhir.

**oOo**

"Maaf ya Oliver," ucap Michelle. "Karena kau jatuh—aku marah. Kau… memaafkanku, kan?" pinta Michelle.

"Sudahlah." Ujar Oliver, segera bergerak mundur, dan dia menatap dingin Michelle Rane. Dia ke aula besar, dan menyadari Asha masih seperti hantu—mayat berjalan, pandangannya menerawang tidak berarah. Martin melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Oliver, tapi Oliver hanya bisa mendesah melihatnya.

"Martin, Oliver, apa yang terjadi kemarin, ya? Seingatku aku mengajakmu dansa, dan ergh, _blur_," jelas Asha. Oliver mempunyai dua perasaan tentang ini, kecewa dan lega. Lega karena kejadian itu tidak membuat Asha seperti dulu, menjauhkan dirinya karena dia jelas tahu Asha menyukai Bill Weasley. Kecewa karena perasaanya sama sekali tidak terbalas dan dia tahu, Asha tidak mengingatnya. Tidak. Oliver memainkan makanannya. Dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk makan. Dia melihat Bill Weasley masuk ke aula besar, dia tampak sudah siap ber-_apparate _keluar, dan tersenyum pada Asha.

"Asha, kita perlu bicara," ucapnya pada Asha, dan Asha segera berdiri. Dia melambai pada Oliver, dan hati Oliver tertusuk-tusuk belati yang paling tajam melihat ini, tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Aku kembali!" Seru Asha girang, dan duduk di meja.

"Apa yang di katakannya?" Tanya Martin semangat, melahap _steak_nya.

"Yah, dia bilang dia menyukaiku dan—" wajah Asha menjadi merah.

"Apa?" Tanya Martin semangat, sedangkan Oliver ingin membekap mulut Martin dengan apa saja.

"Menciumku," bisik Asha, yang wajahnya jadi tambah merona merah. Oliver ingin memeras tomat yang sedang dimakannya, ingin berteriak, tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak mungkin. Libur natal sudah semakin dekat dan mereka akan segera berlibur. Asha tersenyum gembira. Dan dia segera mengepak koper dan pergi.

"Ayo, Olv. Ayo!" Seru Asha. Oliver merenung, dan dia melihat Michelle.

"Oi!" Teriak Oliver. Michelle menoleh. "Oi, Rane. Aku mau tahu. Siapa sebenarnya yang merawatku pada aku jatuh? Jawab aku!" Michelle terlihat kaget, dan dia menjawab sinis.

"Asha Young! PUAS KAU! Dia menghubungiku untuk merawatmu tau! PUAS?"

Hati Oliver tambah tersayat mendengar ini. Selama ini, Asha Young yang ternyata—ternyata telah merawatnya. Yang menyayanginya...Dan dia sudah terlambat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **~•~ adalah tanda sama seperti 'meanwhile' sama dengan waktu yang sama, tetapi beda tempat.

Tentang Oliver yang menggunakan sihir, kemungkinan yah, ada pegawai menteri sihir yang melihat situasinya, jadi tidak dihukum. Yah, pikir secara logis saja yah, karena ini untuk memudahkan cerita XD

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ini!

Saya tetap berterima kasih review-tidak review!

Mungkin disini cuma ada romantik dan perasaan Oliver doang kali ya... aku buat konfliknya tahun ke lima aja deh, karena di sini Quidditch dan Asha masih satu, nah ketika Katie Bell masuk, baru deh Asha keluar dari tim. *ups spoiler*

39! :3 :) :D


	6. Chapter 6 : No Air

Halo... saya bersyukur sudah keluar chapter 6-nya. Saya akan membalas review minna-san!

**Sarah-Uchiha Jackson-Pevensie No Log-In **: Emang sengaja, biar pembaca bisa mendalami wkwkwk XD

Mungkin agak banyak adegan-adegan err... romantis di sken ini, dan jangan terkejut dengan pairingnya minna-san! BTW Word-nya nurun nih :( Maafkan saya~ Karena nggak terlalu adegan yang harus dipahami pembaca. Tapi nanti wordnya akan nambah! Semoga saja!

**•Harry Potter• Milik J.K. Rowling**

**Not mine obviously! XD**

**I hope you Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Breathe With No Air<strong>

Oliver tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini. Selama ini dia tidak menyadari itu. Dan dia sudah terlambat. Dia melirik Asha yang sudah berbahagia, bukan bersama dirinya. Dia membayangkan, Asha yang senantiasa berbahagia. Dia bodoh. Bodoh. Ya, diulang dua kali. Dia benci memikirkan ini tapi—dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan ketika dia baru menyadarinya, dia patah hati. Oh, bagus, teman. Sangat romantis. Dia payah. Apakah dia di takdirkan untuk tidak berjodoh?

_If I should die before_

_I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air _

_Oh_

Dulu dia merasa bahwa Asha Young di sisinya setiap saat. Hadir untuknya. Tapi sekarang—dia merasa tangan yang licin saat menggenggam tangan Asha. Dan—_Hell, _bahkan Asha sudah tidak menggandengnya seperti dulu! Dia kini merasa semakin jauh. Lambaian tangannya dan teriakannya saat dia memegang koper untuk ke Hogwarts Express—sungguh menyesakkan.

Dan dia ingat. Saat pertama kali bibir si _Weasley _itu, menyentuh bibir Asha, dia ingin menonjok Bill saat it juga. Dia kecewa.

"Olv? Hei, kau melamun!" Seru Asha. Oliver mendongak, melihat Asha berseri-seri. Dengan loyo, dia menjawab.

"Kau ada acara apa dengan si _Weasley _kali ini?" Jawab Oliver. Asha mengernyit. Dia mengangguk.

"Katanya dia ingin mengajakku ke tempat kerjanya, kau tahu—dengan ber-apparate. Sungguh menyenangkan, bukan?" Tanya Asha berseri-seri.

"Tidak," bisik Oliver. Dia hanya menguap bosan. Jelas sekali. Charlie Weasley akan lulus dan dia bahagia mati sekarang. Yah paling tidak. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi Hogwarts Express. Dan kesempatan berduaan dengan Asha-dilewatinya dengan mengecewakan. Perjalanannya menuju rumah-sangat tidak menyenangkan.

**oOo**

Dia sudah dalam posisi tidur sekarang. Dia menguap. Tahap pertama. Dia sudah menyadari cintanya pada seorang Asha Young. Tahap kedua. Dia sadar kalo dia patah hati. Tahap ketiga. Dia harus membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. A big NO WAY! Dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja! Walaupun dia sendiri—dan ini kenyataan, dia memang sendiri.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete _

_Wish there was a way that_

_I can make you understand _

Betul juga. Membuat Asha mengerti perasaannya dan melepaskan Bill. Ya. Dia segera bangkit dan menuju keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana, nak?" Tanya Mrs Wood. Oliver menoleh.

"Rumah orang," Jawab Oliver tanpa kompromi. Mrs Wood memandang Oliver galak.

"Baiklah. Rumah temenku, namanya Asha Young," Gerutu Oliver. Mr Wood mengangkat wajahnya dari koran, terbelalak, begitupula Mrs Wood. Oliver bingung dengan reaksi mereka. Mrs Wood mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kau tak bilang bahwa kau punya pacar, nak?" Ucap Mrs Wood kecil. Oliver tekesiap mendengar ibunya berbicara itu.

"Eng… dia bukan pacarku sebetulnya," jawab Oliver jujur. Benar, bukan? Dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan seorang Asha. Mrs Wood dan Mr Wood terdiam. Oliver segera keluar dari jebakan orangtuanya dan segera ke rumah Asha.

**oOo**

TINGTONG!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" suara Asha terdengar, dan membuka pintu. "Siap—"

"Hei Asha!" Oliver menyapa. Dia tampak lemas. Asha terkejut dan segera mempersilahkan masuk Oliver. Rumah Asha lumayan besar, walau sederhana. Ruang tengahnya megah dan ruang TV-nya dihiasi meja kuning dan sofa merah. Sebuah lampu besar berwarnah putih-kekuningan menghiasi ruang tengahnya. Di kirinya, ada kolam ikan dan semacam _gazebo _yang menyejukkan. Oliver duduk di sofa merah. Menyeringai.

"M, Ash. Aku mau nanya. Apakah kau…erm, _pacaran _dengan…. Bill itu?" Tanya Oliver, nadanya agak aneh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Asha datar. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Perut Oliver serasa ditusuk-tusuk melihat dan mendengar ini.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!" Kilah Oliver. Wajah Asha merah padam.

"KENAPA?" Volume suaranya sudah meninggi. Asha, berhadapan dengan keeper Gryffindor.

"KARENA—Aku kesepian!" Seru Oliver, wajahnya sudah merah pekat.

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me _

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe _

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Kalau saja Oliver tidak menyadari dia laki-laki, dia sudah menangis. Dia memandangi mata Asha yang coklat gelap itu. Oliver menatap tajam Asha, setelah itu dia berbalik pergi. Dia segera pergi dari situ. Terlalu lama membuat hatinya sakit. Dan hanya satu yang membuat dia bisa melupakan, atau bisa kita anggap pura-pura melupakan. Quidditch.

**oOo**

Tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Oliver diangkat menjadi kapten tim atas kelulusan Charlie Weasley, dan tepatnya keluarnya Asha Young, dia membutuhkan paling tidak satu chaser dan seeker. Dan sulit sekali menemukan itu. Dan beruntung, seorang bernama Katie Bell mendaftar. Dia kini sedang duduk di meja, memikirkan itu dengan professor Flitwick yang mengoceh tidak keruan. Dia lagi _senewen _tepatnya. Dia hanya menggerutu sepanjang penjelasan. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Maaf, professor Flitwick, boleh aku pinjam Wood sebentar?" Oliver menoleh. Dia melihat professor McGonagall. Dia menelan ludah, dan dia menghampiri McGonagall dengan kebingungan.

"Ikut aku, kalian berdua," kata Professor McGonagall, dan mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, Oliver memandang laki-laki dengan luka sambaran kilat di dahinya dengan ingin tahu.

"Masuk sini."

"Keluar, Peeves!" Seru McGonagall ketika melihat Peeves.

"Potter, ini Oliver Wood. Wood—aku sudah mendapatkan _seeker _untukmu."

**~o~**

Oliver langsung gembira. Setidaknya memenangkan piala asrama akan membuatnya melupakan Young. Dia bertemu Fred dan George.

"Fred! George! Harry Potter jadi _seeker _kita!" Ucap Oliver. Fred dan George terperangah tidak percaya. Tapi melihat keseriusan Oliver, mereka jadi percaya. Mereka bersenandung dan sepertinya berbisik-bisik akan sesuatu. Oliver tidak mau mendengarnya, tapi dia mendengar salah satu mereka berbicara.

"_Bagus. Rencana kita telah berhasil. Kakak kita tersayang putus dari Asha_,"

Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia merasakan ledakan konfeti di pikirannya. Benarkah itu? Benarkah? Dia berjalan cepat menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dan mendapati Asha sedang membaca buku. Mata mereka saling menatap tapi diam. Dalam keheningan. Asha kembali menekuni bukunya. Oliver duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh darinya. Benarkah? Benarkah? Sebentar lagi akhir pekan Hogsmeade dan dia ingin mengajak kencan Asha, sebagai perminta maafannya. Tapi dia agak ragu. Dia terus menatap Asha.

"…." Keheningan tercipta makin dalam, dengan Asha mendongak dan menyadari Oliver memandanginya. Asha menghembuskan nafas dan menutup bukunya, beranjak keatas. Sebelum dia bisa mendengar;

_Asha, cepat ke danau_ .

Terdengar seperti suara Fred, atau George, entahlah. Asha segera berjalan sebentar menuju ke danau. Oliver mengikutinya, karena penasaran. Di danau terlihat sepi. Asha mengumpat karena datang untuk hal yang sia-sia, sampai ada kembang api meluncur.

_Asha Young. Please go out with me. Fred Weasley_

Asha terpana dan Oliver mengumpat. Dan segalanya menjadi jelas bagi Oliver. Kedua kembar itu yang memisahkan Asha dan Bill, dan keduanya pula yang membuat Fred ingin bersama Asha. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Cinta itu rumit sekali sih! Dia menghela napas. Asha menyadari kehadiran Oliver.

Keduanya membuka mulut. Tapi tidak sepatah katapun keluar. Asha mengerling ke arah Fred yang sudah sangat berharap. Mata Asha bertemu dengan mata Oliver, tapi mata Oliver masih kaku—tegak lurus. Jadilah Asha, membuka mulut untuk Fred, dan berkata,

"Ya." Kata Asha, dan Oliver menyadari—tatapan Asha tadi, kepada Oliver. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu, sih? Oliver hanya menyesali kebodohannya.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_It's no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air_

**oOo**

Hogsmeade, yang salju di-mana-mana, terlihat romantis untuk pasangan-pasangan. Tidak bagi Oliver. Melihat Fred dan Asha yang akrab, membuatnya ingin menelan ludah. Kenapa berurusan dengan Weasley sangat menyebalkan, sih? Dia hanya bisa membanting gelas butterbeer. Untung Fred dan Asha masih berada di The Three Broomstick, bukannya ke madam pudiffoots. Oliver meremas gelasnya, dan meninggalkan situ dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa. Dia akan menghajar Fred nanti. Dia langsung balik ke kastil, dan bertubrukan dengan Harry.

"Oh—hei Potter." Ucap Oliver stress.

"Hai Wood—kau kenapa?" Tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja—masalah dengan cewek kan?" Hermione menjawab di belakang Harry. Oliver menganga.

"Maksudmu apa," desah Oliver, menutupi.

"Berharap saja kakak Ron melepaskannya," tambah Hermione dan menggamit Harry segera pergi dari situ. _Fred_ sialan… dia hanya bisa berharap. Atau bertindak. Sebelum Fred, dia akan menyatakan cinta duluan.

**oOo**

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real _

Beruntungnya Oliver. Jelas-jelas, seorang Asha menolak Fred Weasley, yang langsung sakit hati tapi tampak menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Hari ini—tanggal 14 Februari 1992. Dan saat itu, bisa dibilang pagi itu, dia bisa menemukan Asha sedang membaca buku di pinggir rerumputan danau. Saat itu Oliver mendekatinya, dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Asha tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Maaf," ucap Oliver. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya. Asha sekarang menatap Oliver yang jarak mereka tidak lebih dari sejengkal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Asha tersenyum tipis. Oliver menyibakkan rambut Asha.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku—cemburu. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Oliver akhirnya.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside _

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care _

Selesai sudah. Perasaan yang sudah di sadari, diungkapkan Oliver akhirnya. Dan Asha hanya memandang Oliver. Dan tampaknya dia ingin menangis… dan Oliver sadar titik-titik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Dan hujan deras tersusul. Mereka tidak bisa lari lagi, jadi mereka diam. Rerumputan yang dipijaki basah. Asha mendekatkan wajahnya pada Oiver, dan Oliver menciumnya. Bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, dan mereka jelas-jelas dalam keadaan sadar. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya mereka merebahkan diri di rerumputan itu. Sekali lagi, Oliver mencium Asha. Asha tersenyum disela-selanya.

"Apa artinya perasaanku terbalas?" Tanya Oliver, walau jarak antara mereka kurang dari sejengkal. Asha tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Oi! Oi!" Seru Oliver. Asha nyengir, kemudian mencium Oliver penuh-penuh lagi.

"Apa itu memberimu jawaban?" Wajah mereka bersemu merah lagi. Tiba-tiba seorang prefek lewat. Sally Perks, yang satu angkatan dengan mereka.

"Young dan Wood. Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah hujan begini!" Omelnya. Asha dan Oliver nyengir. Pakaian mereka berdua basah karena hujan.

**oOo**

"Bloody hell! Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Martin horror. Asha hanya bergumam sedikit. Oliver hanya bisa menginjak kaki Martin. Mereka tidak menjawab ya dan tidak. Masih kemungkinan, kan? Burung hantu yang asing menjatuhkan surat.

_Dear Asha_

_Aku mau bicara padamu. _

_Salam Cinta_

_Bill_

Oliver menatap horror surat itu dan Asha membeku seketika. Dia tidak berani memandang Oliver untuk itu, dan dia mendesah.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" Tanya Oliver marah. Asha menatap Oliver.

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan apa-apa dengan Bill. Tapi kurasa dia belum tahu tentang aku dan kau,"

.

.

.

.

Next chapter:

"Dan aku akan menjawab…." Ucap Asha kepada Bill.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana perasaannya setelah membaca? Membuat muak? Menyebalkan? Ingin nginjek-nginjek Own Characterku? Nggak masalah. Review biar aku bisa perbaiki kesalahanku :D *innocent face*<p>

**A/N **: Terima Kasih yang telah mereview selama ini. Oh, ya. Dan aku mau nanya sedikit. Mendingan Oliver bertengkar sama Bill atau nyerain semua keputusan sama Asha? Please I need your opinion! And BTW Sori kalo ancur dan merasa bosan. Imma not good at this. :9

Update mungkin agak lama setelah ini :) Aku akan buat Oliver sakit hati p Hahah :P

39 Minna-san!


	7. Chapter 7 : I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter 7 dari penulis GAJE!

X3 Mohon di nikmati, tahun keenam Oliver. :9

**•Harry Potter• Is not mine. JK Rowling**

**I hope you Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : I Dreamed a Dream<strong>

"_Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Asha?" Tanya Bill serius. Asha menatap tajam Bill._

"_Tentu saja—" Jawab Asha. Oliver langsung pergi seketika itu juga. _

Patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yes. Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya, tapi… putus. Dia tidak akan berteman lagi dengan Asha. Tidak akan. Dia pikir, dia baru saja menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaannya, dan _menerima _seorang BILL WEASLEY? Hell NO! Ini sudah musim panas dan sebentar lagi dia akan naik kelas 6. Hasil ujiannya akan dikirim sebentar lagi. Dia menatap foto yang menggantung di kamarnya. Satu, foto Mrs Wood, Mr Wood, dan dia. Kedua, fotonya sendiri dan foto_nya_.

Dia telah salah. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Yang telah mencintai orang lain. Yang… _pengkhianat_. Dia sungguh kesal. Dia kesal. Tadinya dia pikir—dengan bodohnya… tes, tes. Air mata jatuh dari seorang lelaki. Bodoh!

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Dia jelas berpikir bahwa dia dapat berbahagia dengan seseorang. Tapi lupakanlah. Tiba-tiba ada burung hantu yang mengantarkan surat padanya. Oliver tersenyum lemah. Hasil OWL.

**oOo**

Aula besar sudah penuh dengan murid-murid yang berkumpul dan berkerumun bagaikan semut. Oliver turun dari kereta dan melihat Asha sudah menyambutnya dengan riang, tapi dia menepis tangannya.

"Mau apa , kau Young!" Teriak Oliver kasar, dan dia berjalan begitu saaja melewati Asha yang membeliak.

"M, apa ini kosong?" Tanya Oliver pada Sally. Sally menggeleng dan mempersilahkan Oliver duduk. Oliver langsung duduk. Kali ini—entahlah yang membuat Quidditch akan di batalkan. Pengumuman oleh Dumbledore di umum kan, dan dia sudah selesai makan akan segera ke ruang rekreasi.

"Oliver tunggu!" Seru suara yang amat di kenalnya. Suara Asha. Oliver tidak memedulikannya dan berjalan terus. Dia bisa mendengar dan melihat dari sudut matanya, seorang Asha young berteriak. Dia tidak peduli. Hatinya sudah cukup tersiksa karenanya.

**oOo**

**ASHA POV**

"Cerdik sekali, cara Anda memerangkap hantu yang terakhir dengan saringan teh…." Suara Hermione Granger terdengar. Aku merapat. Dia bisa memahami bahwa professor Lockhart. Aku agak curiga kepada mereka, karena desas-desus yang kudengar pula bahwa Potter itu yang membekukan Mrs Norris. Aku mendengar mereka sudah berjalan ke arah sini, dan aku secepat kilat beralih ke Martin yang menunggu di aula besar. Martin tampak antusias akan apa yang aku bilang. Dia mendiskusikannya ke aku.

"Mungkinkah—benar bahwa Potter yang melakukannya?" Bisik Martin. Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Persoalaan itu begitu rumit. Aku tidak percaya bahwa misalnya, Harry yang bersikap misterius dan dengan Malfoy, yang—er… aku juga tidak suka dengannya jujur. Tapi aku semakin takut ketika Colin Creevey, seorang kelahiran muggle laki-lagi menjadi batu. Bayangkan. Kelahiran muggle! Dan posisiku sebagai kelahiran muggle, akan sangat membahayakan. Aku tahu ini gila tapi… semoga Oliver selamat. Kau mau tahu kebenaran?

**End of Asha POV**

Ini saatnya. Saatnya bertanding melawan Hufflepuff. Kita harus menang, pikir Oliver. Tidak ada yang akan menghentikannya kali ini. Kecuali—kecuali Asha Young menjadi batu? Oliver langsung teriak-teriak da memejamkan matanya agar jangan memikirkan ini. Ya.

"Pertandingan di batalkkan." Ucaap McGonagall. Oliver ternganga. Kenapa di_batalkan_? Kenapa? Dia hanya pasrah, dan kemudiam mendengar kabar Hermione Granger, Sahabat Harry Potter dan Ron _Weasley _itu di-batukan. Dia hanya (lagi-lagi) pasrah. Dia merasa kesepian saat sedang sedih begini. Tidak ada orang yang selalu menghiburnya. Dia merasa… entahlah. Kecewa? Dan dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang di koridor saat memikirkan itu.

"Ouch! Maaf…" dia mendongak. "_Young_?"

"Olv! A…aku minta maaf. Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dahulu?" pinta Asha. Oliver menatap sinis Asha. Dia tidak terima.

_And still I dreamed she'll come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

"OLIVER! _Incarcerous_!" Seru Asha melancarkan mantra pada Oliver, yang langsung terikat. Oliver meronta-ronta kesal. Wajahnya merah padam kesal. Dan kemudian Asha tersenyum. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah botol, dan menaruh benang biru perak dari kepalanya yang diambil oleh tongkat sihir. "Cobalah ini di _pensieve_. Dan kau bebas untuk membenciku."

"Benar! Aku membencimu!" Seru Oliver marah.

Oliver segera terlepas dan dia menerima botol itu dengan enggan. Dia akan menanyakannya pada Sally nanti.

"Sally, pensieve bisa kita dapatkan dari mana ya?" Tanya Oliver. Sally mendongak. Dia melihat Oliver yang tampak agak kaku.

"Entahlah, Dumbledore mungkin?" Tanggap Sally. Oliver tergagap. Dumbledore. Dia lalu berjalan, dan melintasi meja-meja dan melihat McGonagall. McGonagall tampak muram dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Wood? Tentang Quidditch? Kan sudah kubilang, bah—"

"Bukan, professor. Bisakah aku melihat suatu kenangan di pensieve?" Potong Oliver. McGonagall agak terkejut dan menatap tajam Oliver melalui matanya yang tajam. Lalu dia menghela napas.

"Apakah ini tentang kamar rahasia?" Tanya McGonagall tajam. Oliver menggeleng gugup. Mereka segera ke kantor Dumbledore yang tidak jauh dari situ. Dan kemudian, dia mendehem. "Wood, aku peringatkan kau, kalau kau ingin melihat sesuatu melalui pensieve, aku juga melihat. Tidak ada bantahan. Itu syaratnya," jelas McGonagall. Oliver mengangguk pasrah. McGonagall menuangkan cairan biru keperalam dan mereka mencelupkan mukanya. Dan Oliver serasa terjun. Dan adegan terbentuk. Rumah keluarga Asha yang di kenalnya, di kamar Asha yang serba biru. Bill tersenyum.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Asha?" Tanya Bill serius. Asha menatap tajam Bill.

"Tentu saja—" Jawab Asha. Oliver langsung tersedak. Sama saja menurutnya. Tapi dia melihat Asha melanjutkan. "Aku menolak." Dan Bill jadi kaku. Dia menatap Asha.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sahabatku cemburu tiap aku dekat kamu," tawa Asha. Bill langsung ber-dissaparate seketika itu juga. Oliver langsung mengeluarkan mukanya dari pensieve, tidak berani menatap McGonagall yang sudah setengah-kesal dan 'aku-cuma-melihat-anak-muda-tentang-hubungan? Oliver nyengir dan dia balik. Dia lalu tidak melihat Asha dimana-mana. Dia takut. Dia melihat tulisan dari pewaris Slytherin. Dia cepat-cepat ke ruang rekreasi . Dia tidak melihat siapapun disana, membuat hatinya semakin takut. Dia salah. Dia… ternyata Asha menolak Bill. Bukan menerima seperti yang di dengarnya.

Sekali lagi, dia merasa bodoh. Dan dia sudah bilang bahwa dia menbenci Asha. Oh… bodohnya dirinya. Dia merutuk kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang Asha Young muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah lihat?" Tanya Asha. Oliver mengangguk menyesal. Dia mendekat ke Asha, tapi tongkat Asha bereaksi. "_Protego_," ucapnya. Dan Oliver terpental.

"Maaf, Oliver. Kau sudah membenciku. Jangan mendekatiku. Walaupun Sebenarnya…"

* * *

><p>Gimana? Word-nya nurun nih T^T Gomenasai!<p>

**A/N **: Bagaimana? Yah kucelupin dikit soal kamar rahasia, emang nggak dianggap genting di sini sih. FOKUS ke perasaan Oliver. What do you think? Makasih yang udah review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Last Name

**yowkid **: Yuppie arigatou! Memang, Asha tuh gampnag nyembunyiin perasaan :) Sampe Chapter berapa ya _ Gatau deh liat dulu! Request judul lagu? Liat aja judul chaptie-nya :DDDD~ Aku bingung nyebutin semua _ 39!

Nah, ningkat word-nya yippie :D!

**•Harry Potter• Belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Enjoy Reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 8 : Last Name<strong>

"Walaupun sebenarnya…." Asha menatap mata cokelat Oliver Wood yang sama dengannya. "Lupakan." Asha menghempaskan diri di sofa itu.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Oliver, masih menatap api yang menjilat-jilat. Asha, dengan rambutnya hitam legam. Dia menggeleng pelan. Tapi Oliver tahu itu kebohongan. Dan dia duduk di sofa merah Gryffindor. Asha bukanlah prefek. Walaupun dia tergolong cukup rajin, tapi dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dia suka bercanda, lucu, perhatian, dan manis. Kadang dia bisa menjadi kakaknya, sahabatnya, adiknya, atau bahkan, _orang yang disukai_nya. Asha bangkit dari sofa itu. Buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya sudah selesai.

"Asha maafkan aku."

"Oke," Jawaban Asha yang sama sekali tidak di sangka. Lalu Oliver menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu kita teta—"

"Nah, itu jawabannya tidak. Kau membenciku. Kau tidak dapat menarik kata-katamu." Ucap Asha puas, menarik kesimpulan. Oliver mengumpat sedikit atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Asha berbalik untuk ke kamarnya. Dia bukan orang yang lemah, maupun rapuh. Dia tidak _tidak, _akan menangis. Tapi dalam tidurnya, toh air matanya jatuh juga.

**oOo **

Pagi yang cerah. Asha segera ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Setelah mandi, dia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Dia memperhatikan rambut ikalnya yang mirip seperti Hermione Granger, tetapi warna hitam pekat dan poni yang juga ikal. Dia menatap mata cokelatnya, memperhatikan bulu matanya, wajahnya—dan dia menatap seseorang. Seseorang yang harusnya di sebelahnya. Oliver wood. Tapi dia tidak ada. Hanya pandangan kosong. Hanya bayangan. Dia menyentuh cermin itu. Keras.

Seperti hatinya yang keras. Dia menganggap Oliver Wood sebagai sahabat, hanya itu. Dia masih menyukai Bill Weasley kalau boleh jujur. Dan dia tertarik pada George Weasley yang ramah itu. Ramah dalam matanya. Oliver dan Martin, kedua sahabatnya. Perasaannya tidak lebih. Hanya itu, titik. Tapi tampaknya Oliver tidak mengerti. DIa mempunyai ide. Dia turun dari kamar perempuan dan mendapati Oliver Wood menunggunya dengan canggung.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Asha, lalu memeluk Oliver. Oliver beku seketika, lalu mengusap punggung Asha canggung. Asha melepas pelukannya. "Sahabat?"

"Mu….mungkin," jawab Oliver, dan mereka jalan ke aula besar. Martin menyapa Asha gembira, sedangkan dia menatap jengkel Oliver. Oliver meringis dan duduk di samping Asha. Gryffindor, menang piala asrama lagi.

**oOo**

Asha berjalan menuju stasiun Hogsmeade. Dia menghindari saat Oliver mengajak berduaan, setelah makan malam, paginya lagi, dan yang lain. Bahkan Asha memaksa Martin di kompartemen. Dia tidak ingin berduaan dengan Wood, itu saja. Kalau kau boleh tahu, Asha sudah atau mungkin mencintai seseorang.

_**Flashback**_

"Nine, kau tahu di mana Asha? Dia tidak masuk sekolah (SD) . kemana dia, ya?" Tanya Natsuki pada Nine. Nine menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan dia? Cieee… kalian pasangan yang benar-benar cocok!" Goda Nine.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" seru suara merdu dibelakang. Natsuki langsung siap dan menoleh ke belakang. Wajah cerah Asha.

"Sial." Umpat Natsuki. Asha hanya memeletkan lidah.

"Aku pamit semuanya. Aku akan pindah. Oh ya Natsuki. Daisuki da yo!" Seru Asha dan dia segera naik mobil.

"Daisuki… da yo?" Ulang Natsuki.

"Artinya dia mencintaimu," Fumiko tertawa terkikik.

**End of Flashback **

"Asha?" Oliver menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Asha. Asha sadar, dan Martin sudah kembali ke gerbong prefek.

"A…apa?" Jawab Asha gelagapan. Dia jelas nerveous karena berduaan dengan Oliver dan ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Nilai NEWT-mu yang tidak bagus?" Desah Oliver. Asha menggeleng. Dia dan Natsuki di kabarkan suka, dan akhir-akhir ini dia memang mengakui kalau dia menaruh hati pada Natsuki, dan sekarang dia kembali ingat kejadian itu.

"Asha! Yo!" Seru Fred dan George, duduk di kompartemen. Seperti biasa, George di sebelah Asha dan Fred di sebelah Oliver. Asha tampak tidak semangat saat itu.

"Asha, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ulang Oliver. Asha mengangguk.

**oOo**

Oh sudahlah. Kau juga selalu berteriak pada orang kalau mereka menyebutmu 'couple' bukan? Masa' kau mengakuinya? Dan memang dia sudah mengakuinya. Erghh siaalll…! Dia memutar mata dan turun darii kereta Hogwarts. Oliver masih mengernyit ketika melihat Asha yang kelihatan lemas dan tidak sehat.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Oliver.

"Tidak, Olv. Kau sudah dengar aku. Tidak. Nah, saatnya pergi…"Asha segera ingin menghilang dari hadapan Oliver. Oliver masih terpaku, tapi dia menggenggam lengan Asha.

"Kau pulang bersamaku." Ucap Oliver tegas, yang tidak memerdulikan bahwa ternyata orangtuanya Asha yang menjemput, saat itu juga tidak bisa menjemput (?) Asha lalu me-normal-kan diri dan akhirnya pasrah dan setuju untuk mengikuti Oliver.

"Selamat siang, Mrs Wood, Mr Wood," sapa Asha sopan pada Mr dan Mrs Wood. Mr dan Mrs Wood tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang, Asha. Oliver, kau tidak bilang bahwa Asha akan ikut kita?" Tanya MRs Wiid,

"Uh… Well, permintaan dadakan," ucap Oliver gugup. Mrs Wood menyeringai kecil, dan Mr Wood geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka segera di bawa ber-apparate ke rumah Wood. Rumah Wood, cukup besar. Dan Asha langsung pulang dalam sekejap ke rumahnya. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Untuk kali ini. Abstrak. Ya, abstrak. Dia merindukan teman dulunya. Dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

**~•~**

Merlin, apa yang terjadi dengan Asha? Oliver frustasi. Dia terus-terusan kelihatan sedih dan menerawang. Merindukan Bill? Rasanya tidak mungkin. NEWT? Asha _jenius _dalam hal itu. No way! Iya, kan? Oliver duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Quidditch. Sebentar lagi adalah… sebentar lagi tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, tahun terakhirnya 'berkencan' walau belum pernah dengan Asha Young. Oh ini membuatnya gila sebetulnya. Dia tahu, kenapa kehidupannya begitu rumit! Quidditch. Ya. Di antara Quidditch dan Asha.

**oOo**

Oliver, Mr Wood, dan Mrs Wood ber-dissaparate dan ber-apparate ke rumah Asha.

"Astaga," ucap Asha ketika mereka sampai. "Kalian _ngapain_?"

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke King Cross," ucap Mrs Wood. Dan mereka ber-dissaparate. Sampai di King Cross, Oliver mengajak untuk mencari kompartemen. Martin tentu saja—menjadi ketua murid. Dan…

"Aku jadi ketua murid, Olv! Ketua murid! Aku tidak tinggal lagi di menara Gryffindor tentu saja—dan oh Kau tahu au sangat bahagia!" Seru Asha. Olv mengernyit. Oliver memang jadi kapten Quidditch, dan itu juga membahagiakan Asha. Tapi Oliver, tentu saja, takut akan terjadi apa-apa antara Percy dan Asha. Well, dia berlebihan tentang ini, sih ya…

"Aku tidak menyangka. Aku akan jadi ketua murid! Padahal Sally lumayan bagus! Wah, selamat tinggal Oliver!"

Seperti _déjà vu, _ dia melihat Asha akan pergi. Dia duduk sendirian di kompartemen ketika Sally datang, ikut duduk.

"Hai Oliver. Kau sudah baikkan dengan Asha?" Tanya Sally, membuka buku. Oliver mengangguk saja. Sally lalu menghela napas.

"Kau tidak begitu…tertekan? Kau sudah jadi kapten Quid—"

"Aku takut Sally," potong Oliver. "Maksudku, kalau kita tidak jadi juara Quidditch lagi…"

"Oh sudahlah. Maksudku, kau pasti bisa," senyum Sally.

"Ya," Desah Oliver. Sirius Black kabur. Dan, setiap masalah, Harry pasti ujung-ujungnya. Jadi Oliver bangkit, dan segera sampai di gerbong kompartemen Harry. Dia membukanya.

"Sori, Harry. Aku tahu, pasti Sirius Black mengejarmu. Jelas sekali di mataku. "Karena tiap tahun ada masalahnya denganmu. Sori Potter. Please,"

Harry kaget. "Err…. Baiklah Wood." Dan Oliver meninggalkan mereka. Oliver duduk di kereta itu.

**oOo **

"Selamat datang. Wah _pleasure. _Kalian akan menghadapi ujian NEWT lagi untuk kelulusan kalian. Nah. Ayo," McGonagall menyambut anak-anak kelas 7. Oliver memperhatikan Asha yang sedang mencatat.

"Hm? Ada apa Olv? Kok kamu memperhatikanku," senyum Asha. Oliver mengangkat bahu, tertawa tertahan.

"Yahh—habis kamu cantik sih!" Timpalnya asal, yang membuat pipi Asha memerah.

"Hush! Diem," Asha tertawa.

"Wood, Young! Detensi, malam ini!" Seru McGonagall. _What the?_

**Malamnya…**

"Masa' kita gara-gara ngomong didetensi!" Seru Oliver frustasi. Asha menyunggingkan senyum.

"Itu gara-gara kamu bilang aku cantik," balas Asha, yang di serbu Oliver dengan gelitikan, hingga mereka mendengar suara.

"Ahem," kata McGonagall. "Kalian di detensi untuk… membersihkan sapu terbang." Jelas McGonagall. Mereka berdua melongo, dan menurut. Mereka segera turun ke ruang penyimpanan sapu.

"Kotor sekali," gumam Asha, lalu mulai menggosok salah satu sapu. "Yah, sekalian hitung-hitung membersihkan ruangan menjijikan ini. _Scourgify_. _Lumos_. " Ucap Asha merapal mantra, dan ruangan langsung terang. "_Lumos Maxima_" Cahaya makin terang. Mereka menggosok beberapa sapu terbang.

"Aku berharap sekali bisa menang," ucap Oliver. Asha berhenti menggosok walaupun sebentar.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, piala Quidditch. Aku… _sangat_."

"Well—haha. Tentu saja kau bisa menang, Olv. Tapi jangan andalkan Potter untuk itu kau tahu. Dia dikejar-kejar pembunuh itu, dan aku bahkan tidak yakin dia itu pembunuh, dengan dia pingsan ketakutan karena dementor, kau harusmelatih chaser-mu," balas Asha, kembali menggosok. Oliver menerawang. Dia berharap, pertandingan Quidditch dia bisa menang.

**oOo**

"_Di mana Wood?" Tanya Harry yang tiba-tiba sadar Wood tidak ada._

"_Masih mandi," kata Fred. "Kami rasa dia mencoba menenggelamkan diri,"_

Oliver masih berendam di kamar mandi prefek ketika Asha datang. Oliver menoleh.

"Kau ngapain kesini?" Oliver menghela napas. Asha tersenyum.

"Mandi," Seringai Asha. Oliver tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Betul saja, Asha sudah mulai membuka kemejanya dan Oliver menelan ludah, ternyata di baliknya ada pakaian renang!

"Hahahah! Lihat mukamu itu tahu! Lucu! KAlau kau tak ingin aku kemari, tidak apa-apa. Aku tunggu kau di lantai tuj—"

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Oliver. Asha mengerjap. "Aku sedang butuh teman, jangan pergi."

"Well, selesaikanlah mandimu dan aku mengajakmu kesuatu tempat." Ucap Asha, dan Oliver langsung bangkit dari bath tub dan memakai baju.

_Aku butuh ruangan untuk menghibur teman… __Aku butuh ruangan untuk menghibur teman… __Aku butuh ruangan untuk menghibur teman…_ pikir Asha dalam hati. Dan sebuah pintu terukir indah. Oliver ternganga dan di tarik Asha masu ke ruang kebutuhan. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi rerumputan dan seperti pesta romantis, dengan lampu-lampu yang berkilauan—merah-hijau-biru… indahnya…

"Oliver, aku tahu kau bisa."

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And darkness still inside you_

_Make you feel so small_

Oliver bergeming. Asha tidak patah semangat untuk menyanyi, menghibur Oliver. Dia mempunyai akal. Tiba-tiba sebuah sepu muncul di udara, dan Asha langsung menaikinya. Ada kembang api di udara, bertuliskan 'Wish SOMETHING!'

_Show me a smile then, _

_Don't be unhappy, _

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Asha mulai meluncur di udara, dan melempar bubuk kembang api melewati tiga gawang, yang langsung meledak dan tulisan 'Go Oliver!' Oliver menginginkan sebuah sapu, dan ada sapu terbaru, langsung di tangannya. Oliver ikut mengudara bersama Asha.

_If this world makes you crazy_

_You've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up (Call me up! )_

_Because you know I'll be there (Know I'll be there)_

"Itu hebat!" Seru Asha ketika mereka turun. Senyuman Oliver sudah mengembang lagi.

"Terima kasih Asha. Aku yakin kita menang," Senyum Oliver. Asha tersenyum.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah, aku punya hadiah jika kita menang!" Seru Asha. Oliver langsung menerawang, hadiah pelukan? Atau kencan sebentar?

"Mungkin aku harus beli di Hogsmeade dulu ya…" ucap Asha tanpa sadar yang otomatis mengecewakan Oliver. Asha tertawa sejenak. Mereka segera keluar dari ruang kebutuhan. Tiba-tiba, ketua murid laki-laki, Percy Weasley, muncul dari belakaang.

"Oh kalian siuk mesra-mesraan ya? Bagus! Sementara aku patroli sendirian. Hebat. Asha, kau, kan ketua murid ! Masa sih kamu malah errgh!" Percy Weasley tidak berkata-kata, dan Asha tertawa kecil.

**oOo**

"GRYFFINDOR MENANG!" Seru Lee Jordan dari megafon sihir. Oliver menangis terharu dan mereka semua memeluk Harry. Asha turun dari tribun dan segera menghadiahkan seseuatu; sebuah ciuman. Asha melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Oliver, dan Oliver memeluk Asha erat yang di-sambut oleh "Cieee' dan 'Buu' oleh Slytherin.

"Itu hadiahku untukmu, sobat. Karena kau _mencintaiku_," Asha menekankan kata pada kata-kata terakhir. "Sebagai sahabat, aku harus bertindak, kan?"

"Oh ayolah, mulai lagi. Aku serius mencintaimu, lho!" Seru Oliver, yang membuat Asha memutar mata.

"Ayo, kedalam kita rayakan!" Senyum Asha, lalu menggandeng Oliver. Bagi Oliver, ini saja sudah lebih dari hadiah.

"Selamat untuk kapten sobat!" Seru George.

"Ya gitu!" Balas Fred. Asha memeletkan lidahnya dan dia kemudian ke ruang ketua murid. Oliver tersenyum lebar. Setelah lulus, dia akan gabung dengan puddlemere United. Dia memandang punggung Asha yang sudah berlari. Dia tersenyum. Ya, diulang. Dia tersenyum.

**oOo**

"Dan kini, anak-anak Hogwarts akan mengembara jauh, dengan ilmu yang didapatkan dari Hogwarts. Kami bangga sekali," tutup pidato Dumbledore. Asha menoleh pada Oliver, mereka tersenyum lebar. Ijazah mereka yang di –cap kementrian sihir. Asha mendapat beberapa NEWT, Oliver akan bermain Quidditch. Asha dan Oliver, sudah janji akan makan malam bersama. Sebetulnya, Asha mengundang Martin, tapi Martin sibuk (yang membuat Oliver gembira karena ini) Mereka ke restoran De Cray, sebuah restoran muggle yang mewah.

"Selamat datang, untuk dua orang? Kami mempunyai dua meja romantis, di atas," sapa Pelayan. Asha tersenyum sopan dan mereka segera ke meja itu. Mereka duduk.

"Jadi, kamu akan pergi Olv?" Asha membuka percakapan.

"Asha… mungkin aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi…" ucap Oliver.

* * *

><p>Yeah selesai! Thankyu for yowkid dan Sarah yang udah review! Next chapter sangat sedih, bersiaplah, ambil tissue! :')<p>

XDD


	9. Chapter 9 : When the Love ends

Lebih bisa di-sebut sudut pandang Asha tentang kepergian Olv :)

Putar lagu **Hajimete No Koi Ga Owaru Toki-**nya** Hatsune Miku**

****It''s so Sad song ;(

•**Harry Potter• Belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Hajimete No Koi Ga Owaru Toki*<strong>

"Apa?" Asha terkejut. Dia memperhatikan baik mata Oliver. Dia tidak berbohong. Asha langsung memeluk Oiver.

"Be—benarkah? Oliver aku…" kata Asha. "Ja..angan pergi…" Asha menelan ludah. Dia memperhatikan Oliver yang menggeleng, artinya dia tidak bercanda. Asha menunduk sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu," senyum Oliver. Asha mendongak.

"Paling setelah kau terkenal, kau tidaklagi," balas , lalu mulai memotong steak.

"Baiklah, aku akan buktikan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya!" Kata Oliver. Asha menatap Oliver yang akan pergi. Dia akan pergi lewat kereta muggle ke Irlandia, untuk perlatihan Puddlemere United. Aneh, bukan?

**oOo**

Sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat. Oliver dan Asha yang menunggu, saling tersenyum. Asha masih ingat, dia kembali ingat. Saat pertama kali mencium Oliver, dia menangis. Seakan semuanya memaksa memuntahkan kembali ingatan-ingatan terdahulu.

_hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita __**1**_

_marude dorama mitai na koi _

_mihakaratta you ni hassha no beru ga natta_

**Flashback**

**Asha POV**

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jangan pergi pada Oliver… aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak percaya diri pada perasaanku sendiri. Memang payah.

"Aku jalan-jalan sebentar saja," gumam Asha, kemudian dia keluar rumah. Salju sudah mulai turun.

_doushitemo ienakatta __**2**_

_kono kimochi osaetsuketa _

_mae kara kimeteita koto dakara _

_kore de ii no _

_furimukanai kara _

Aku sudah menerima kenyataan itu. Oliver akan pergi. Apa, sih aku untuk menahannya? Tidak mungkin. Aku bukan pacarnya, hanya sahabatnya. Iya, kan, tidak mungkin? Aku membuka mata. Aku sampai di sebuah jalan panjang dekat taman. Aku melihat banyak sekali pasangan yang terkagum-kagum akan turunnya salju pertama kali. Sedangkan aku? Sendiri terpuruk.

_eki e to tsuzuku oodoori __**3**_

_yorisotteru futari tanoshisou _

_"hora mite hatsuyuki!" _

_kimi to anna fuu ni naritakute _

_hajimete tsukutta _

_teami no mafuraa_

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku tentu saja akan ke stasiun kereta, mengantar Oliver pergi. Aku menghela napas. Aku tidak tahu apa itu suka. Aku pun asal mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Makanya aku tidak berani mengatakannya begitu gamblang dengan Oliver. Salah-salah, dibilang tidak setia. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia hanya memandang pahit di seberang jalan.

_doushitara watasetandarou _

_ikuji nashi kowakatta dake __**4**_

_omoide ni naru nara _

_kono mama de kamawanai tte _

_sore wa hontou na no?_

Kalau memang aku suka dengan seorang Oliver Wood, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Aku pengecut memang. Aku memasang wajah biasa di depannya saat dia bilang begitu, tapi aku menangis di rumah. Aku memang pembohong kelas berat.

"Asha!" Seru Oliver. Aku memeluknya. Oliver nyengir lebar.

"Siap menghadapi keberangkatanku? Ayo tunggu di kursi itu." Ucap Oliver, lalu kami segera ke kursi yang lumayan pas untuk berdua. Aku memandang matanya. Badanku gemetar karena aku bisa mendengar kereta mulai datang.

_arigatou sayonara __**5**_

_itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto _

_wakatteta hazu da wa _

_na no ni _

_arigatou sayonara? _

_karada ga furueteru _

_mousugu ressha ga kuru noni _

_sore wa ima ni natte _

_watashi o kurushimeru_

Aku bisa memandangi mukaku mulai pucat dari wajah Oliver yang cemas. Aku menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku tersenyum. Oliver kelihatannya cemas sekali. Aku menggenggam tangannya, yang membuat Oliver kaget. Oliver balas menggenggam tanganku, yang membuat tangan ini hangat.

_tsunagaritai __**6**_

_dorehodo negatta darou _

_kono te wa karappo _

_nee sayonara tte kouiu koto?_

Aku mendengar kereta itu sudah datang. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisku yang kutahan. Aku memeluk Oliver begitu kuat sehingga bisa-bisa dia remuk. Aku… begitu pengecut, kan?

_ikanakucha __**7**_

_sonna no wakatteru _

_kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru _

_dakara _

_"...kono te o hanashite yo" _

_deaete yokatta _

_kimi ga suki_

"Oliver kamu…kamu harus pergi?" Kataku tersendat. Oliver tersenyum lagi. "Aku-aku… Aku mencintaimu juga Oliver!" Seruku akhirnya. Oliver terpaku dan dia bersikap lunak. Aku tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum.

_arigatou sayonara __**8**_

_hitokoto ga ienai _

_ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki o _

_"ano ne-" _

_iikaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyori wa zero _

_...ima dake wa naite ii yo ne _

_mou kotoba wa iranai _

_onegai gyutto shiteite_

_**End of Asha POV**_

Jarak antara Asha dan Oliver sudah tidak ada. Asha menutup matanya dan air mata mulai keluar. Kalau begini, tidak apa-apa dia menangis, bukan? Sebuah perpisahan. Dan akhirnya, Oliver sudah berada di kereta.

"Apparate ke tempatku kalau kau kesepian!" Seru Oliver. Asha mengangguk agak sedih.

"I love you!"

"'Love you too!" Balas Asha nyengir.

* * *

><p>Arti lagu :D<p>

On my first kiss, I felt the taste of tears **1**

It looked like as if it was a love drama

Like it was intended, the bell for departure

has rung

By all means, I wasn't able to say **2**

These feelings, I have repressed them

I already have decided this earlier

It's fine like this

Because I can't turn around

On the main street that leads to the station **3**

The couples cuddling close together, looks fun

"Hey look, it's the first snow of winter!"

I wanted to be like this with you

The first that I made

A hand knitted muffler

How could I ever hand it over to you? **4**

I didn't have confidence, I was just scared

"If I would remember these,

Eventually, I wouldn't mind them anymore"

But is that the truth?

Thank you, farewell **5**

Someday this time would come again

I should have understood by then

Even so

Thank you, farewell?

My body is shivering all over

Though the train will come soon

Which is nearing up to the present

It torments me

I want to hold hands with you **6**

No matter how much I have wished for it

These hands are empty

Hey, is this really a "farewell"?

You have to go **7**

I quite understand that

Even your kindness, I understand it

That's why

"...let go of this hand"

I'm glad I've met you

I love you

Thank you, farewell **8**

I won't say a single word

This moment is just fine, the courage, to me

"Hey, you know-"

Lips have stopped in the middle; distance

with you was zero

...it's okay for me to cry for now, right?

I don't need any words

Please, embrace me tightly

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Pendek? Ohoho sangat XD

*** **= When The First Love Ends


	10. Chapter 10 : Potion

Makasih yang udah review, yowkid-san dan Sarah-san! Saya balas komen anda!

**yowkid **: arigatou X3 Tapi nanti sayang endingnya... (no spoiler :p)

**Sarah-Uchiha Jackson-Pevensie **: Hm... Nggak sampe sini kok masih lanjut XDD~

Yep, 39! Chaptie lanjutan!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Potion<strong>

**Asha POV**

Aku bekerja di kementrian. Well… aku bekerja di Depertemen Olahraga Sihir. Sampai sekarang, aku cuma bertemu Olv sekali waktu perang Hogwarts. Aku mengalahkan beberapa pelahap maut dengan sihirku di udara. Dan kini aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sudah berumur 24 Tahun. Sekarang tahun 2000. Banyak yang sudah melamarku tapi aku menolak tentu saja; Aku masih menunggu… Olv? Semakin hari aku menunggu Olv, karena dia tidak datang-datang, kuubah statusku jadi menunggu orang yang tepat. Uh well begitulah. Aku sekarang sedang mengeecek-ngecek se-abrek dokumen dan mengeluh, menyandarkan kepala ke kursi.

"Di manakah adanya bahagia?" Gumamku sendiri lalu menghela napas yang panjang ketika Vell, seorang bawahanku dalam Depertemen ini mengetuk pintu.

"Vell, miss." Ucap Vell. Lalu dia masuk. Aku tersenyum hangat pada Vell, menawarkannya secangkir teh-susu dan duduk. Vell tampak loyo ketika membawa beberapa berkas, karena sebentar lagi piala dunia akan datang dan di selenggarakan di Inggris lagi. Aku menawarkannya duduk sejenak.

"Tim Piala Dunia Inggris mengganti beberapa posisi, dan anda di tawarkan, Sha," nada Vell jadi formal. Aku mengangguk-angguk, tapi kemudian dentingan sendok terdengar.

"Apa! Aku ditawar main di.-di- piala dunia? Apa!" Ulangku.

"Memang bohong," tawa Vell, dan aku melempar remasan kertas ke mukanya yang bahagia tertawa itu. Kami memeletkan lidah seperti anak kecil dan tertawa lagi. "_BTW _, ini daftarnya," ucapnya menyodorkan secarik kertas.

DAFTAR PEMAIN DUNIA QUIDDITCH INGGRIS

Chaser:

Redline Craine

Sheva Rolda

Nick Vlee

Beater:

Weck Wenebe

Felt Shall

Keeper: Oliver Wood

Seeker : Tim Thols

Mataku membesar melihat keeper-nya. O-olv? D-dia jadi… keeper piala dunia? Tidak mungkin! Final lagi! Pasti mereka sangat bagus… oh ya! Sekedar informasi, piala dunia lokasinya berganti-ganti, final-nya di Inggris jadi kami tidak tahu keadaan di sana. OMG! Aku tidak menyangka. Vell menghentikanku.

"Miss, kok melongo? Naksir Tim, ya? Dia _ganteng _sekali lho!" Vell cekikikan. Aku memutar mata, menaruh berkas itu di map. Aku lalu menghela napas, menunggu piala dunia itu datang.

**oOo**

"Miss Young, miss, senang berkenalan dengan anda. Saya Bry Bagman, _pleasure!" _seru seorang kepala depertemen yang baru. Kepala depertemen hubungan internasional—atau apalah itu. Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Mr. Bagman, apa kabarmu? Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sir! Bagaimana persiapan piala dunia?" Tanyaku ramah. "Aku meng-organisir hampir semuanya, betul." Aku menghela napas. Pengunjung sudah mulai penuh dan aku sudah meng-organisir semuanya, mantra pelindung paling hebat. Aku harap ini berhasil.

"_Sonorus_. Selamat Datang di PIALA DUNIA tahun ini, Inggris masuk ke FINAL!" Seruku. "Baiklah—"

**-OO—**

**End of ASHA POV**

"Terima kasih, terima kasih! Inggris menang 700-690." Asha memutar matanya. "Pada tim-tim-ku, terima kasih!" Serunya, si kapten tim, dan mereka bubar. Asha menghela napas dan turun dari podium. Dia lalu mengangkat alis ketika Oliver menghampirinya. Permainan Oliver memang buruk, tapi diimbangi oleh si seeker, Tim.

"M… hei," ucap Oliver. Asha menunggunya, kemudian membalas.

"Hei. Maaf aku sibuk." Kata Asha.

"T—tapi…"

"Fans cewek-mu tuh, nunggu buat tanda tangan. Sayonara," balas Asha segera hilang di kerumunan, ber-apparate. Oliver menggerutu, dan memang benar, fans yang kebanyakan perempuan meminta tanda tangannya. Dia hanya menatap langit yang indah itu. Asha benar-benar telah melupakannya.

**oOo**

**O**liver berapparate ke kementrian sihir dan menelan ludah melihat kementrian sihir yang berubah. Dia segera ke departemen olahraga sihir. Dia mengetuk pintunya dan dia mendengar suara 'masuk'. Oliver masuk dengan tampang terkejut—tidak. Asha mendongak, mendengus kemudian mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Maukah kau pergi _dinner_?" Tanya Oliver, menghirup teh yang di sediakan. Asha mendongak lagi, menatap wajah Oliver, dan tertawa sedikit.

"Wah, Olv-Olv. Kukira kau mau meng-kencani- beberapa cewek Inggris yang oke-oke tuh," tawa Asha.

"Pokoknya aku tunggu malam ini juga," tegas Oliver. Asha menggebrak meja.

"Olv, aku ada janji dengan orang lain! Bisakah kau mengerti?" Asha mengeluh keras-keras. Mata Oliver membulat.

"Siapa?" bisik Oliver. Asha menggeleng.

"Urusanku, mister Oliver." Jawab Asha, kembali sibuk dengan perkamen-perkamen.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"Kau pikir aku bus stasiun yang bisa menunuggu setiap saat?" Bentak Asha kesal.

"Berarti kau tidak mencintaiku!"

"Terus!" Seru Asha histeris. Oliver menatap Asha tidak percaya. Air mata sudah berlinang di mata coklatnya. "Aku capek menunggumu Olv. Aku capek. Hubungan kita tidak jelas, usiaku sudah bertambah, dan aku banyak menolak lamaran yang datang! Gila kalau aku tetap menunggumu!" Tangis Asha. Hening. Oliver memegang bahu Asha.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harusnya melamarmu," Oliver menunduk.

"Tidak semudah itu, hei. Bagaimana kalau aku sudah suka dengan orang lain?" Goda Asha. Oliver dan Asha tertawa bersama. Asha membereskan beberapa dokumen lainnya dan mereka berjalan bersama keluar.

**oOo**

"Hei, jadi bagaimana kabarmu kawan?" Tanya Asha tersenyum.

"Aku bermain jadi keeper dari—dari… tim Inggris. Well uh, tadinya aku ke sini mau melamarmu," gerutu Oliver.

"Kita ini hanya sahabat—"

"Dengan beberapa sentuhan dan ciuman tentu saja," kata suara yang amat di kenal mereka berdua, yaitu George Weasley yang nyengir. Wajah Asha menjadi merah padam kesal.

"Apa masalahmu sih George?" Asha mengejek. "Aku tetap tidak akan berhubungan dengan Olv."

"Aku ingin mengambil Asha sebentar," goda George. Wajah Oliver juga merah padam.

"Yes maam, bolehkah saya mengambil tanganmu?" George nyengir lebar. Oliver mendengus. Tapi benar, setelah Asha mengulurkan tangannya, mereka ber-dissaparate. Oliver memaki kesal ketika Asha menghilang. Dia lalu tahu kemana mereka pergi.

**oOo**

"Ada apa George?" Tanya Asha hati-hati ketika mereka duduk di ayunan.

"Ingat Fred saat dia mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade saat kau menolaknya habis-habisan?" Jawab George. Asha mengangguk bingung. Fred? Fred…?

_Flashback_

_Aku—rasanya terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mengerjap dan melihat seorang Fred Weasley yang tersenyum, dan seketika aku sadar kalau dia sudah—ya, kau tahulah._

"_Fred?" sapaku aneh._

"_Yo Asha—" ucap Fred nyengir. "Mau ngobrol sebentar?" Tanya Fred. Kamipun berjalan (Fred melayang) dan sampai di suatu taman muggle dekat rumahku. "Tahukah kau, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Lalu cinta keduaku adalah Angelina Johnson. Aku masih mencintainya sebelum aku mati. Tapi Ash—kau beda. Maksudku, aku belum sempat menciummu, kencan untuk kedua kalinya—"_

"_Ini gila. Maksudku, kau berharap aku dapat menciummu? Kau, kan tembus pandang!" candaku._

"_Kau bisa menikahi George. Kumohon." Pinta Fred, dan aku terbangun._

"Kau ingat? Aku juga bermimpi seperti itu," jelas George. "_Dia _menginginkan kita bersama. Tapi kalau boleh di bilang, kau juga cinta pertamaku sih. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah George—" Asha menelan ludah. Bayangan seorang Oliver Wood berkeliaran di benaknya.

"Memikirkan Wood?" Dengus George. "Katanya itu sahabatmu."

"Aku tahu," suara seseorang terdengar. Mereka menoleh. Hermione Granger. Mereka mengangkat alis.

"Kau ingin mencari cinta?" Granger memilin rambutnya dan duduk di salah satu ayunan. "Gampang. Seperti putri tidur saja. Kau tinggal meminum ramuan ini." Granger menyodorkan ramuan yang berbentuk cinta dengan embun pagi di depannya. "George dan Young. Young akan bangun kalau bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya menurut alam." Senyum Granger. "Percayalah padaku."

Asha ragu. Tapi melihat kilatan berharap di mata George, Asha mengambil botol itu dan segera meneguknya. Reaksi tidak di harapkan, tiba-tiba dia bergetar hebat dan matanya memerah cepat, selanjutnya pandangannya kabur. Untuk… selamanya?

* * *

><p>Selesai deh! Lebih suka pairing<p>

Oliver x Asha

George x Asha

Fred x Asha (Aritnya dia meninggal :p XD)


	11. Chapter 11 : Hello Again

Akhirnya~

Upload lagi. Rencananya ini sad ending :p Setuju nggak? #Ditimpuk masa

Gomen, aku lagi sibuk banget. _ Nggak sempet nulis deh. Makasih buat **yowkid **and **Sarah **yang sabar nungguin (atau udah putus asa (?) :D)

Word berkurang -_-v

**•Harry Potter• Belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Again<strong>

ST. Mungo. Juni 2000.

George menunggui Asha, dan Oliver tidak mengetahuinya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan terus mengusap dahi Asha. Oliver sedang berada di kamarnya bersantai.

"Pak pelatih?"Gumam Oliver dan mengangkatnya.

"Wood! Kau harus latihan! Kembali ke Irlandia sekarang juga! Kuberi waktu 5 jam, atau tidak kau DILARANG main selamanya!" Ancam pelatih itu. Oliver tersenyum lemah, mengangguk dan mematikan telepon. Sementara itu di rumah sakit, George melihat Granger datang.

"George, um. Kalau dalam 5 jam lagi dia tidak sadar dia…d-dia…" Granger menunduk. George menghela napas.

**4 jam kemudian**

"Haaaa… aku tidak bertemu dengan Asha, apa aku ber-apparate sekarang juga ya?" Gumam Oliver. "Tapi aku bingung dimana dia," Oliver berjalan, tepat di sebelah ST. Mungo. Sedangkan George, dia mendengar Asha berkata-kata aneh.

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno _

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau_

"Asha kau bangun!" George bersyukur ketika melihat Asha menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. George ketakutan (baru pertama kali) melihat Asha mengigau kembali.

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno _

_ShwnyTtRRew _

Suara kedua seperti menanyakan apakah George mendengar suaranya. George menelan ludah.

_Kimi no kotoba todoiteru yo _

_Imi wa mada wakaranai kedo _

"Aku mendengarnya," Kata George tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Asha yang dingin. Dia hanya bisa menatap mata Asha.

_Kimi no kotoba nazotte ku yo _

_Ai no kotoba da to negate_

_Nando mo mata kikoeru kono koe_

George berharap itu kata-kata cinta dari Asha, dan jelas itu sangat tidak mungkin; mengingat keadaan yang serba susah begini. Dia bisa mendengar seorang Asha tetap menyenandung nada aneh itu.

"Mungkin kau harus menciumnya," timpal Granger cekikikan. Muka George jadi semerah tomat mendengarnya. "Kau tidak percaya? Yasudah." George haya mencibir kemudian memandang bibir Asha yang sedang terlelap—pingsan… entahlah namanya. Dia memutar mata.

_Apaan sih Hermione.. memangnya aku mau? _George menghela napas. Granger segera pergi. George akhirnya mendekatkan mukanya. Dia menutup mata dan tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

_Mezame wa sou totsuzen kurakute kowai yo _

_Mezame wo machitsuzukeru hora mou daijoubu _

_Nando mo kurikaesu yo ShwnyTtRRew _

_Nando mo mata kikoeru kono koe_

George sadar ada bulu mata yang mengedip terus, jadi dia melepasnya.

_Me wo hiraku _

_Me wo aketa _

_Kimi ga ureshisou ni waratta _

_Boku no me wo mitsumete _

_Kimi no me wo mitsumete _

_Tadotadoshiku itta_

Tidak, dia tidak marah. Dia tersenyum. George lega. Dia benar-benar lega. Dia tidak menyangka Asha bisa bangun.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Asha kepada George. George nyengir.

"Kau pingsan dengan mudahnya… wah payah sekali. Kau butuh obat dari WWW pasti," George pura-pura berpikir. Asha memeletkan lidahnya lucu. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak dengan seorang penjambret bertampang seram.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Seru Penjambret itu dengan tongkat tepat ke dada Asha yang terkejut. Penjambret itu bahkan hampir mengenai George, dan dia melompat dan ber-apparate di udara. Potter datang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada yang terluka?" Tanyanya. George mengangguk geram menunjuk Asha.

"Oh tidak…maafkan aku George." Ucap Potter, menatap Asha.

"…." George terdiam. Tiba-tiba George mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Seru George, lalu terbentuklah patronus. "Temui Oliver, dan bilang, Asha dalam keadaan kritis!" Patronus itu mengangguk dan melangkah cepat.

**oOo**

"Bo-bohong!" Seru Oliver ketika patronus George berbicara. Dia menatap seragam Quidditch yang menggantung. Sebuah angka dan lambang Puddlemere United yang sangat berarti baginya; dan kalau dia tidak memperhatikan latihan intens Puddlemere United, karirnya habis sudah. Dia mengerling ke arah lain; fotonya dengan Asha ketika lulus sekolah. Dia begitu merindukan saat-saat itu, dan sepertinya hubungannya dengan Asha juga kian memburuk. Sudah tamat. Lenyap. Habis. Dia mengambil sapunya dan segera bergerak pergi. Dia—memilih Quidditch.

Sementara itu, penyembuh sudah mengecek kesehatan Asha. Penyembuh bilang, mantra biusnya kuat sekali—tepat mengenai dada—dan dalam kondisi lemah. Seorang Asha Young dalam bahaya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Granger lirih pada George. George mengulum senyum. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menggeleng, karena Hermione Granger, bisa dibilang calon adik iparnya. George memandang ke luar jendela. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Oliver Wood datang. Oliver sudah mengakhiri cintanya pada Asha. Itu berarti kesempatan. Sedangkan seorang penyembuh baru keluar dari kamar pemeriksaan, wajahnya lesu. George mencoba melihat kemungkinan terbaik—menenangkan diri… meskipun dia tahu yang keluar hanya kemungkinan terburuk. Penyembuh itu duduk di samping George yang lebih tinggi darinya. George masih menampilkan cengirannya yang khas—khas bagi dirinya dan _Fred_. Entah dimana kini dia. Penyembuh itu mengecek kertas yang dibawanya dan di jepit oleh penjepit di papan, dan mengambil pena untuk mencentang beberapa yang perlu. Dia menuliskan catatan yang perlu di ketahui, dan akhirnya dia menoleh pada George. Perlahan-lahan, menghela napas.

"Berita baik atau berita buruk yang kau harapkan?" Tanyanya pada George. George langsung menjawab lantang dan berani,

"Tentu saja baik! Bayangkan ada orang gila yang menunggui anaknya dan menginginkan berita buruk—berarti aku sama dengan dia!" Canda George, yang terkesan _garing _karena akhir-akhir ini kemampuan kelucuannya berkurang.

"Nona Young sudah sadar," senyum penyembuh itu. George dengan ceria membuka pintu, dan Asha terbaring di tempat tidur, juga nyengir. "Bagaimana kabarmu buddy?"

"Baik… mana Olv?" Tanya Asha lemah. George terdiam. Dia tidak bisa bilang bahwa Oliver mengirimi burung hantu bahwa dia tidak bisa datang, ada latihan quidditch.

"Dia latihan quidditch." George akhirnya mengatakannya. Asha hanya mengangguk pasrah. DIa jujur, terlalu mengharapkan Oliver. Dan kemudian penyembuh menatap George aneh.

"Mr. Weasley, aku mau bicara,"ucap si penyembuh. George lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Penyembuh yang kelihatan pucat.

"Dia akan meninggal," ucap Penyembuh cepat. George mematung mencerna informasi ini.

_PRANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Yang mau tau arti lagunya, ini stepnya:

1. *google*co*id

2. ketik di keyboard-mu, 'Hello Again english lyrics'

3. Klik salah satu web yang ada.

Atau~

Dengerin lagunya di

Link lengkapnya:

triple double u*youtube*.com/watch?v=2FTLnnUWQWI

Salah satu lagu paporit

Tapi agak ga nyambung. Oke Review-review! Kalo mau bad words atau ngejek, mending gausah ya.

'If you don't have good words to say, just shut down.' -Bambie (?)(Pernah denger gitu pas Thumper ngulang )

**Hello Again!**


	12. Chapter 12 : The One That Got Away

WAJIB: Puter lagu Katy Perry yang The One That Got Away. **Wajib! Wajib! _**

Dari lagunya aja udah ketebak, kan chapter ini? Deng-deng-deng... kritik dan saran! :3

•**Harry Potter•Belongs to JK. ROWLING**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : The One That Got Away<strong>

**T**idak, tidak. George tidak akan percaya hal picisan semacam itu. Tidak mungkin, Asha akan meninggal. Tidak. Dia menatap penyembuh dalam-dalam, berharap dia berkata 'itu bohong' di belakangnya. Tapi tidak ada. Wajah penyembuh itu datar, dan lesu juga. George memandang ruang dimana Asha di rawat dengan hampa. Dia masuk dengan loyo, dengan senyum terpogram di wajahnya.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Tanya Asha enteng ketika George membuka mulut. George memandang Asha horror. Asha tersenyum ramah. "Bagi orang yang berpikiran luas, kematian hanyalah petualangan berikutnya," jelas Asha sambil meminum teh yang di seduh. George tidak nyaman memandang Asha.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?" Ulang George, mengangkat alisnya. Asha juga mengangkat alis.

"Tentu saja bagaimana aku mati, bodoh." Tawa Asha. George hanya bisa menatap Asha.

"Sebena—…" Asha juga mengangkat alis.

"Tentu saja bagaimana aku mati, bodoh." Tawa Asha. George hanya bisa menatap Asha.

"Sebenarnya—"

_Flashback_

"_Hanya ada satu yang bisa menyelamatkan nona Young." Jelas Penyembuh. "Mengorbankan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi si pendonor." Si Penyembuh menatap mata George dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja, dari hatinya paling dalam. Ada mantranya. Tapi kulihat, kamu tidak bisa. Dan tentu saja harus orang yang dekat. Ini karena tercampur dengan ramuanmu,"_

"_Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa?" Tanya George marah. Dia tidak terima. Dia mengorbankan segalanya untuk Asha saat ini._

"_Saudara kembarmu?" Jawab Penyembuh. "Kau menginginkan dia lebih dari menginginkan nona Young hidup. Kau tidak bisa. Itu keputusan finalmu, aku bisa lihat dari matamu, bocah."_

_George menunduk. Pilihannya tinggal Oliver…_

**o0o~**

Oliver selesai pertandingan. Tim mereka menang. Oliver jadi bangga, karena tidak ada Asha, dia menjadi menang. Muncul niat untuk mengunjungi Asha. Oliver lalu berganti baju di ruang ganti baju. Dia keluar dengan pakaian _muggle _terbaiknya. Dia ber-apparate ke rumah Asha, tapi batang hidungnya tidak muncul juga. Oliver mulai cemas. Dia kemudian ingat pesan George. Dia terkesiap. Dia ber-apparate ke depan ST. Mungo cepat-cepat. Dan benar saja. George menatap Oliver horror.

"Kau datang juga," George mencoba tenang. "Waktunya tinggal beberapa menit lagi."

"APA!" Oliver menelan ludah kaget. Dia langsung berlari dan ke spesialis penyembuh itu. Penyembuh itu mengangkat bahu dan meluncurkan mantra kepada Oliver. Oliver akan mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

**oOo**

**Asha POV**

Aku membuka mata. Sepasang mata yang sangat ku kenal menatapku. Jadi aku selamat? Kenapa harus dia yang pertama kali aku lihat? Kenapa bukan—George? Aku sepenuhnya membuka mataku, dengan Oliver memelukku. Aku hanya bisa merintih pelan melihatnya.

"George," ucapku. Kata pertama yang kuucapkan bukan 'Oliver' atau 'Olv' tapi George. Olv langsung berhenti memelukku dan matanya melebar. Tentu saja, George langsung bergantian melmelukku. Aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat George. Dia yang terus mendukungku. Aku melihat George nyengir melihatku. Kemudian aku melihat Oliver dengan muka tidak percaya. "Hai Oliver," balasku lemah. "Terima kasih sudah datang, kau menang? Jelas, tidak ada Asha yang mengganggu." Ucapku menekankan kata menang dan menganggu. Oliver langusung menunduk. Aku tebak, dia menyesal.

"Ma—maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku tersenyum tipis, lalu merebahkan diriku. Aku sudah _hampir _sembuh, jadi aku akan segera kerja. Memang, departemen-ku sudah agak santai akhir-akhir ini. Aku sangat tidak tahu. Aku tertusuk ketika George bilang Oliver lebih mementingkan quidditch. Jujur, aku memang pernah menyukai Olv dan itu dulu. Camkan itu baik-baik, oke? Dan aku lalu tertidur…

**oOo**

Saat itu pagi di rumahku. Aku bisa mendengar seorang ber-appparate dan muncul George Weasley. Aku mengangkat alis. Dia masuk dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Aku menutup pintu dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, George ada apa?" Tanyaku, membawakan teh untuknya. Dia melepas mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"A…Asha aku ingin memberikan ini." George mengeluarkan kotak merah darah dan ada cincin di dalamnya. "Kukira ini cara _muggle _untuk melamar—mengajak menikah atau semacam itu." Aku memandang cincin itu, yang gemerlapan dan sudah disihir. Aku tertawa.

"George, aku ini kakakmu lho! Kau masih menganggapku _pasangan_?" Aku tersenyum, menepuk bahu George. George wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa penting ini untukku!" Serunya,membanting pintu dan segera ber-disapparate. Aku mematung. Kena—pa? Lalu aku menggelengkan kepala pening. Aku membuka laptop, lalu mengecek beberapa e-mail. Ada e-mail dari… Natsuki.

Re: Bertemu

_Bolehkah kita bertemu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah sekian tahun. Tentang kata terakhirmu padamu sebelum kau pergi._

Aku tertawa sedikit membacanya. Lalu aku mulai mengetik mulus di laptop yang baru ini. Aku merasa agak bersalah dengan George. Tapi… aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan anak yang lebih muda dariku. Aku ber-apparate ke sebuah kafe yang lumayan besar di Inggris, dan menyadari Natsuki sudah duduk, tersenyum ramah. Awalnya aku canggung memeluknya, tapi kemudian kami segera akrab.

"Rasaya jadi seperti dulu ya…" Kau tidak tahu, ini seperti sihir. Aku tidak sadar. Mendadak aku menembus lapisan putih menuju pintu yang membuka, dan bayangan aku yang lulus dengan Oliver memelukku.

**Flashback**

_Summer after high school_

_When we first smile*_

_We get out* with your mustang, to radio head_

_And on my 18__th__ birthday I got a mark from you*_

_Aku senang sekali karena aku lulus. Aku dan Oliver makan malam hari itu, dan aku baru tahu kalau Oliver punya mustang! Keren! Aku-pun segera ke kafe itu. Ini hari ulang tahunku, dan Olv janji memberiku sesuatu. Aku sampai di kafe yang biasa. Aku nyengir, dan segera masuk kafe dan duduk. Aku memesan teh hijau seperti biasa dan Olv sudah duduk di situ. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar, dan kemudian kami berbincang sejenak._

"_Aku ingin bilang, bahwa aku akan pergi…" Olv memulai. Aku tidak percaya. Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, aku membuka pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu penting._

"_Jadi apa nih, kenang-kenanganku?" Candaku lalu mulai mengangkat teh-ku. Oliver menarikku keluar kafe, aku buru-buru meletakkan uang dan kami segera ber-dissaparate, dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku berada di sebuah tempat, dengan banyak bintang bertaburan._

_Used to seat at your parent's house_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

"_Ini bukannya rumahmu?" Tanya Aku. Oliver menyeringai malu-malu. Aku mengacak rambutnya. Dan kemudian kami mulai duduk, memandangi bintang yang indah itu. Oliver menatapku tajam. Dia lalu tersenyum, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mulai membentuk hati. Aku bingung, tapi di tanganku, ada seperti luka hati. Aku menatapnya takjub. _

"_Aku pasti bisa menikahimu nanti, selama tanda itu masih ada!" Oliver membuat tanda yang sama. "Janji…?"_

"Asha!" Seru Natsuki. Aku segera tersadar. Natsuki melambaikan tangannya.

"Natsuki… maaf aku tidak enak badan." Ucapku lalu segera berjalan keluar kafe. Gagal total. Aku segera berjalan ketika melihat ke Leaky Cauldron, Oliver sedang terlihat murung. Aku lalu mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku. Oliver menyipit melihatku.

**End of Asha POV **

"Aku yang membuatmu SADAR, tapi kau malah tidak berterima kasih dan malah bersama George HAH?" Seru Oliver. Asha menganga. Dia tidak meyangka. Asha lalu mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Karena dia paling tidak memedulikanku! Tidak sepertimu! Quidditch— dan aku pasti tahu kalau kau beranggapan lebih baik tidak ada aku. Iya, kan?" Asha menggebrak meja. Oliver berjalan gusar. Dia berjalan uring-uringan, padahal di kirinya ada tebing yang terjal dan tidak lebih dari 20 meter…. _Ckiiiiittttt _gubrak!

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

**Asha Pov**

Benar. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Aku menatap tebing curam itu di mana tadi Olv… jatuh. Aku tidak terima. Aku hanya berulang kali berkata aku menyesal. Aku memegang tanda yang di-buat Oliver. Rasanya, segala flashback…

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

Aku hanya bisa menitikan air mata. Aku harusnya bisa tahu. Aku menolak semua orang selama ini untuknya. Untuk dia. Untuk Oliver. Akut idak sempat menjadi gadisnya— menjadi pacar-pun tidak pernah. Benar. Aku menyesal.

Dan kemudian aku menutup mataku, merasakan kelembutan angin di pagi hari ini. Dan kemudian, dengan helaan napas, aku lalu sampai di Leaky Cauldron. Aku mau menemui George. Aku hanya bisa menatap Tom dengan tatapan lelah dan segera berjalan cepat menuju Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Dan aku melihat George membulat melihatku dan membuang muka, melayani yang lain.

"George…" ucapku, tapi George mengacuhkanku. Sedangkan adiknya, Ron menatap George dan aku bingung. George benar-benar mengacuhkanku. Ron mengajakku pergi dari keramaian itu.

"Halo… err… siapa namamu?" Tanya adiknya.

"Asha, Asha Young," jawabku. "Panggil aku Asha."

"Kalau begitu aku Ron. Mau terapi denganku sedikit?" Ron nyengir. Aku mengangguk.

**Asha POV END**

Asha dan Ron segera berjalan-jalan sekitar Diagon Alley. Asha mentraktir Ron es krim Florean, Ron agak… memerah karena ini, tapi mereka bersenang-senang. Asha tersenyum setelah berapa kali menangis—selalu mendatangi toko Leaky Cauldron dengan muka sembab dan tidak berdaya. Ron membuatnya tertawa selepas-lepasnya. Dia menceritakan apa yang di alaminya ke Ron. Ron agak sedikit bergejolak perutnya ketika Asha bilang bahwa dia menolak George;

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya menganggapnya sisa. Aku memang tidak baik. Aku akan single selamanya," Asha menghela napas.

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one __[x3]_

_The one that got away_

**Dua tahun **

Hampir lebih dari 5 orang yang melamar Asha. Tapi Asha menolak. Dia tidak ingin dan tidak mau. Tapi suatu hari, George mendatangi rumah Asha. Dia memeluk Asha dan berkata bahwa dia meminta maaf. Dia seharusnya tidak begitu. Dan dia membuka kotak beludru yang sama, berwarna merah. Saat itu refleks Asha memegang tanda yang di buat Oliver padanya. Dia menunduk.

Dia menghela napas. "Untuk saat ini George, aku akan menerima cincin itu, biarkan aku mengheningkan diri." Asha segera ber-apparate. Kemana? Tentu ke tebing tempat Oliver tergelincir.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

Dia terbayang saat Oliver tergelincir. _CKIIITT!_ Dan Asha hanya bisa menunduk. Menatap jari manisnya yang di huni oleh cincin. Asha menggeleng lemah. Dia memang payah. DIa lalu tersenyum, memegang tanda-nya.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one __[x3]_

Asha membuka matanya. Di hidup lain. Bagaimana kalau dia mati juga? Ketika dia siap melompat, seseorang memegang tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Makasih buat **yowkid**, you're very my dearest senpai. And pendatang baru (jiah?)

**Korean Potter! **(Betul ga sih diiejanya?)

Maaf deh kalo ngebingungin, fict pertama saya sih :3

Karena libur, saya bisa bikin cepat.

Curhat. Nggak sempet nonton Katy Perry! Aaaaa!

#Galau

Ok. Thank u to the max buat **yowkid** sekali lagi.  
>Daisuki Da yo!<p>

"If you don't have proper word to say, rather shut up." -Thumper (With modification)

**Katy Perry- The One That Got away ©**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN part 2 :**_

Lirik lagu yang aku ganti:

_Summer after high school_

_When we first smile*_

_We get out* with your mustang, to radio head_

_And on my 18__th__ birthday I got a mark from you*_

Harusnya:

_Summer after high school_

_When we first met_

_We make out with your mustang, to radio head_

_And on my 18__th__ birthday we got that chain tatoos_

Karena emang mereka udah ketemu lama, terus mereka ga pernah 'Make Out' jadinya kuganti ^^"

_Used to seat at your parent's house_

Harusnya:

_Used to steal your parent's liquor'_

I don't have idea what the hell is Liquor. Jadi kuganti aja. Mungkin tangga, tapi karena mereka penyihir, jadi kuganti.

Oh ya, setting Leaky Cauldron kubuat ada tebingnya -_-"" Biar memudahkan cerita.

Thanks before.


	13. Chapter 13 : Happened

**yowkid **: makasih untuk review senpai! Ini dia chapter terbaru!

Disclaimer: HP belongs J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Happened<strong>

Asha tidak mau tahu. Dia lalu tetap bersikeras akan melompat. Dia melihat George Weasley menatapnya. Asha mulai menangis. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan George Weasley. George lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Kalau kau memang cinta padanya, bagaimana kalau kau mati bersamanya? Kau bisa ke departemen misteri, dan seperti pembalik waktu begitu?" George tersenyum tulus. Yang belum pernah di lihat Asha sebelumnya. Asha mengangguk, dan ber-apparate bersama George ke departemen misteri.

Mereka ke ruangan yang banyak jam-nya, dan menyusuri sampai ke sebuah jam yang menunjuk persis malam itu. Asha menelan ludah. Kemudian memasuki jam itu. Rasanya berputar-putar, dan dia sampai di jalan Leaky Cauldron. Dia terjatuh dan memutar kepala, melihat adanya Oliver. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri, berjalan masuk ke Leaky Cauldron, dan tentu saja, suara teriakan mulai terdengar. Oliver Wood langsung keluar dengan sempoyongan, menyumpah-nyumpah.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep our promises_

_Be us against the world_

Asha langsung memeluk Oliver. Oliver kaget dan tidak suka tetapi dia membiarkan Asha memeluknya erat. Dia kemudian mendengar suara decitan suara mobil dan dia terasa terjatuh, tapi dia menganggap semuanya menjadi rabun dan kemudian dia tetap memeluk erat. Oliver.

**oOo**

Dia merasa ada seseorang yang membangunkannya. Dia melihat sekitar. Ini seperti… atap rumah Oliver. Dan orang itu, Perawakannya seperti Dumbledore. Atau _memang, _Dumbledore. Asha mengerjapkan matanya. Teringat lagi Oliver Wood.

"Ma—mana Olv sir? Sa-saya tadi…" ucap Asha gugup. Dumbledore tersenyum sedikit, menatap tajam lewat mata birunya.

"Ms. Young. Kau belum mati. Kau menyelamatkan yang mau mati." Ucap Dumbledore. "Ini seperti hutang penyihir. Kau boleh memilih untuk kembali atau tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan Olv?" Tanya Asha cemas. Jawaban terburuk dia memperkirakan yang akan diteirma.

"Anda mau bertemu dengannya miss…?" Tanya Dumbledore jenaka. "Mr. Wood menunggu dari dulu di sini." Dan ketika Dumbeldore menjentikkan jarinya, Oliver langsung muncul. Mereka saling memeluk, dan Asha langsung mencium Oliver! Oliver tersenyum dan mereka mulai berciuman cukup lama sedangkan Dumbledore hanya melongo. Setelah tahu Dumbledore memperhatikan, mereka saling nyengir. Lalu mereka menunduk.

"Maaf sir tapi saya—"

"Kembalilah ke pusaran itu," Dumbledore tersenyum. Asha tersenyum dan melompat ke pusaran itu, tidak ketinggalan pula Oliver. Asha begitu bahagia melihat Oliver selama ini. Walaupun baginya pusaran itu pusing sekalipun, tidak sebanding dengan Oliver.

"Merindukanku?" Oliver menyeringai. Asha menangis.

"Baka-aho!" Serunya. Mereka kembali berciuman, dan Asha dan Oliver tidak sadar mereka tidak di pusaran lagi, tapi mereka tetap berciuman, yang makin lama makin panas. Ketika Oliver baru mau mendorong Asha, ada suara deheman. Mereka berhenti sesaat, tidak memperlebar jarak, tapi mengerling dari mata siapa yang mendehem. Ketika melihat Harry Potter berdiri di meja auror-nya, mereka memisahkan diri dengan muka memerah.

Asha menunduk tidak melihat reaksi Harry dan memegang bibirnya yang masih hangat. Dia tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya. Harry geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi dia kaget ketika melihat Oliver Wood.

"Hei Potter." Seyum Oliver. Harry terkaget-kaget.

"Ka—kalian… Young… kau bukan hantu, kan?" Harry memastikan. Asha menggeleng dan tertawa. Oliver nyengir dan kemudian menggandeng Asha keluar. Harry hanya bisa melongo.

**oOo**

Asha dan Oliver berjalan ber-dissaparate ke jalan di depan rumah Oliver. Asha menatap mata Oliver. Dia merasakan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

"_Namaku Oliver Wood."_

"_Namaku Asha Young.."_

"_Hei Asha—" _

Asha tersenyum pada Oliver. Oliver tertawa sedikit.

"Kau belum puas? Masa' aku harus menyewa kamar hotel?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Asha lugu.

"Yah untuk 'itu' lah!" Senyum Oliver nakal.

"Baka-aho! Pervert!" Seru Asha, meluncurkan mantra kutukan pada Oliver sehingga Oliver meminta ampun. Asha tersenyum simpul dan mengembalikan tongkatnya ketika hujan turun. Oliver mengambil tongkatnya ketika Asha menahannya. Asha tersenyum dan mendekat ke Oliver.

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

"_Asha aku mencintaimu… apa kau akan membalas?"_

"_Bagaimana…. Ya?" Sebetulnya aku ingin sekali berkata ya._

Asha tersenyum lagi. Dia lalu menutup matanya lagi.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

Kehangatan lagi yang di rasakan oleh Asha. Tidak—kali ini lebih agresif, seperti ingin semuanya. Dan kali ini, dia dapat merasakan…

**oOo**

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

"Maaf malah kau harus yang menuntuunku," Oliver tersenyum lemah. Asha tertawa.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Olv." Ayo duduk. Aku harus berbicara pada George. Dia tidak bisa kalau tidak mematahkan kakimu. Aku yang seharusnya salah." Ucap Asha, lalu kemudian dia menemui George.

"George maafkan aku." Kata Asha. George mengacuhkannya. Asha nyengir dan menunjukkan cincin itu.

"Ini akan jadi rahasia antar kita berdua." Asha mencium George singkat, dan berjalan pergi.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>AN ** : Gimana yowkid? XD Let the match, begin!


	14. Chapter 14 : Final—ly?

yowkid-chan : Ini mau di lanjutin kok _ Pdahal liat reviewnya yowkid watashi jadi semangat 3

I'm not in mood to make disclaimer. Check out chapter before.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : Final—ly!<strong>

"Asha tunggu." Ucap George. Asha menoleh. George memeluk asha begitu erat. Asha mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Let's sing George!" Seru Asha. George hanya bisa melongo dan alunan gitar sudah mulai terdengar. Tadinya George bingung tapi kemudian Asha mulai bermain lagu Gitta ni Kubittake. Asha mengajak George berdansa (**A/N : **Mohon di dengarkan lagunya, supaya tahu dansanya seperti apa) Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas. Asha menjulurkan jari kelingking.

"Best Friends?"

George tidak bergeming. Dia segera melepas dengan cepat cincin di tangan Asha, yang membuat Asha kaget, dan dia mengulurkan kelingkingnya juga.

"Sahabat!"Seru mereka berdua. Asha mengacak rambut George. Walaupun George lebih tinggi dari-nya.

**oOo**

Asha hari ini sedang mau ke rumah Oliver. Dia akan mendiskusikan pernikahannya nanti dengan orangtua Oliver. Asha masih tidak percaya bahwa dia akan menikahi seorang Oliver Wood—yah itu aneh menurutnya. Dan dia sampai di rumah yang terlihat bagus, yang pernah di kunjunginya. Dia mengetuk pintu dan Oliver membukanya, tersenyum lebar. Mereka segera masuk. Disana ada Mrs Wood dan Mr Wood. Asha tegang.

"Jadi, kita adakan di sini, betul? Tapi apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan Oliver? Saya tahu kamu telah menyelamatkan Oliver—" mulai Mr Wood. Asha menjawab pertanyaan Mr Wood dengan lancar, dengan dia sebelumnya tidak menyangka akan menikah dengan Oliver, padahal dia tidak punya perasaan apapun, tapi kalau bersamanya… dia tuturkan dengan . Mr Wood mengangguk angguk. Mereka segera mencari gaun yang pantas. Gaun itu sangat indah, hampir seperti gaun Fleur namun lebih sedikit dominan hitamnya*.

"Ini akan bagus untukmu," bisik Mrs Wood. Asha mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. Dia tersenyum, dan ketika mereka keluar dari toko, Oliver mendongak penasaran baju apa yang di pilih, tetapi Mrs Wood dan Asha tertawa.

**Hari H…**

28 April…

Asha terlihat gugup di balutan gaunnya. Dia merapikan rambut hitam gelombangnya yang di sanggul. Lalu dia tersenyum pada George yang membantunya. George tersenyum juga.

"Kau terlihat cantik," senyum George. Muka Asha langsung memerah. Dia memukul lengan George. Mereka saling tersenyum. Asha mengulurkan kelingkingnya. George mengulurkan kelingkingnya juga. Mereka menautkannya dan saling tersenyum antara lain. Asha tetap saja tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk Oliver, dan menurutnya masih aneh. Rambut merah George berkibar ketika pintu di dobrak oleh Ron. Ron melongo melihat Asha dan George hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hai Ron. Bagaimana kau dan Hermione? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Asha. Ron tersenyum malu, dan dia undur diri. Asha dengan gugup segera berjalan, dan melihat Oliver sudah di sana.

"Apakah kau, Oliver Julian Wood, menerima Asha Young…?" Tanyanya. Oliver membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Ya," ucap Oliver penuh keyakinan.

"Dan kau, Asha Young, menerima Oliver Julian…?" Tanyanya. Asha ragu sejenak. Oliver menatap Asha bingung. George duduk menatap tajam Asha, bingung apa yang terjadi. Ketika mulut Asha terbuka, dia menjawab.

"Y—ya," ucap Asha. Dan

"Kalian bersatu selamanya," Dan cahaya menerpa mereka berdua. Mereka telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. EEntah kenapa Asha tidak enak. Mungkin hanya perasaan egoisnya, tapi itu fakta. Dia kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku, sedangkan tamu-tamu berdansa. Oliver menghampiri Asha, bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Oliver. "Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malam?" goda Oliver. Asha menggeleng. Oliver mendekatkan mukanya ke Asha, tapi sewaktu Oliver ingin memunahkan jarak, Asha mendorong Oliver pelan. Asha menoleh pelan, yang membuat Oliver bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Asha tidak ingin mencium dirinya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu.

**oOO**

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Oliver, melepas jas dan kemejanya. Asha menggeleng. Dia mengambil piyama segera ingin melepas mengernyit. Malam yang tidak biasa untuk sepasang pengantin.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Asha, dan dia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.. Oliver geleng-geleng kepala. Dia kemudian merebahkan diri, mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Asha.

"Pastikan kau tidak memegang bagian yang lain," bisik Asha yang membuat Oliver meledak tawa.

"Memang kenapa? Aku ber_hak_, kan?"

"Tidak. Dan aku mau tidur."

**oOo**

Oliver sedang berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley. Sudah seminggu dia menikahi Asha Young, tapi dia tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang biasa suami-istri lakukan. Oliver sangat kecewa. Bahkan frekuensi berciuman juga semakin berkurang, dan paling cuma satu detik. Oliver mendatangi Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Di sana ada Ron dan George yang melayani pelanggan. Oliver masuk dengan wajah biasa.

"Hai Wood!" Sapa George. Oliver mengangguk singkat. Dia menyeret George ke luar toko dank e restoran. Di sana, Oliver memesan firewhiskey panas, dia mentraktrir George. George mmengangkat alis.

"Jadi bagaimana malam pertamanya?" Tanya George—nadanya agak aneh saat mengucapkan 4 kata itu. Oliver menunduk.

"Maka dari itu. Aku… belum pernah melakukannya. Aku jadi bingung sendiiri."

"Mungkin dia gugup," koreksi George.

"Aku tidak!" Bantah Oliver.

"Mungkin dia sangsi kau pernah melakukannya,"koreksi George lagi. Muka Oliver semerah tomat.

"E... aku tidak pernah!" Seru Oliver menggeleng.

"Yasudah mate. Terjang saja dia," George tidak kalah tertarik.

"Jangan-jangan dia pernah melakukannya denganmu!" Seru Oliver penuh selidik. George meledak tawa, dan dia menggeleng. Oliver hanya cemberut dan kemudian dia melihat Asha di seberang jalan, di toko _Keperluan Muggle. _Oliver menarik tangan George. Mereka mengintip, Asha sedang ke bagian _Laki-laki_. Jantung Oliver berdegup lebih cepat. Asha membeli celana Jeans yang keren, tapi ukurannya bukan untuk Oliver. Dan kini, Oliver makin cemburu.

"Kau ngapain di sini!" Seru Oliver. Asha kaget dan menyembunyikan kantung belanjaanya.

"Yah—Er urusan Oliver. Yah hehe," Asha tertawa hammbar. Oliver , pertama kalinya menampar Asha. Asha meraba pipinya saat itu. Dia menatap Oliver sedih.

"M…maafkan aku t—tapi… aku…," Asha mulai menunduk. "Kau tidak mengerti!" Seru Asha. "Aku tahu keputusanku menikahimu memang benar tapi seandainya —"

"Siapa hah? Si Weasley itu? Dia jelas menikahi Delacour, dan dia tidak meninggal!" seru Oliver frustasi.

"Bukan! Oliver, kenapa aku harus menikahimu sih! Ini salahmu!" Seru Asha. Dia sudah berlinangan air mata. Gerge mendekat dan mengusap punggungnya. "Aku ini hanya mengotori darah murnimu! Mengotori keturunanmu! Aku—aku…"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Oliver ketika menyadari Asha menangis.

"Aku yang salah, aku kelahiran muggle, aku bodoh, aku—" ucapan Asha terpotong oleh bibir mereka yang menempel satu sama lain. Aasha mencoba mendorong Oliver, tapi Oliver menahannya, yang membuat muka George jadi aneh.

"Kita lakukan malam ini…?"

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Perempuan," ucap penyembuh tersenyum. Oliver membulat matanya.

"Jadi, kita namai siapa?" Tanya Asha lemah.

"Avei Wood," usul Asha kemudian.

"Boleh," senyum Oliver.

TO BE CONTINUED.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Asha? Tunggu chapter berikutnya!_

_http:/*.google*./imgres?q=awesome+Wedding+gown&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1018&bih=635&sout=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=iZw2Y45D3Wrt1M:&imgrefurl=/beautiful-wedding-dresses/&docid=5q0zTX8fTN7nIM&imgurl=&w=500&h=680&ei=-wQdT6aOLIPirAf_ttTgDQ&zoom=1 _

Baju Asha.

Lagu Giita Ni kubittake!

* * *

><p><em>Readers. <em>aku mau buat epilog. Mending pakei stori baru atau di chapter ini? Karena Olv x Asha anaknya 3 nih! :3 Nee yo help!


End file.
